Chances
by bellskindagirl
Summary: What if in one moment everything changed? What if you left it up chance? What are the chances? Join Bella and Edward on the adventure of a life time Cannon couples AU AH HEA?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclamer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

I'm only writing this so that others know what happened, I still can't believe it happened to me. One Minute everything is normal and the next It's all been shot. My life has changed so much in the last few months. As to whether it was for the better or not is for you to decide.

What were the chances?


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter1 Beginnings

I've always led a rather un-extraordinary life. My name is Bella Swan, well Isabella but only my mom calls me that. I'm 27 years old and I live in a small town outside of Phoenix, Arizona whose name one would forget the moment I mentioned it. I am not a fan of Arizona it's too hot and you can only stare at sand so long before you began to go mad. I still live with my parents Renee and Charlie Swan I am their only child. Charlie is a police officer in Phoenix, but refuses to live there. Renee is a social worker who is always bringing her work home with her. We always had foster children staying with us at any given time. At the moment we have a teenage boy named Seth living with us along with his younger sisters Leah and Clair.

My father did not mind my mother's involvement with the children he only wished that she spent more time with us, me especially, but her response was always the same "Isabella does not need me like these poor motherless children besides she's a little adult, an old soul", and so with the help of Charlie I had more or less raised myself

When I was in Jr. high a boy tried to attack me, but I managed to kick him where it hurts and while he was down I kneeled on his chest, got in his face and said, "I won't say anything because I think everyone deserves a second chance but, Come near me again and I will kill you. If I hear that you so much as try to do this to another girl I will tell my dad even if it's just a whisper that you looked funny at a girl, trust me when I say that Charlie keeps his gun collection clean and ready for scumbags like you. You got that" He nodded and I walked away trying to seem calm but the farther I got the more I shook. By the time I got home I was shivering like I lived in Alaska, I jumped in the shower and scrubbed with soap and hot water until my skin was bright red. I sat in the shower crying so hard I was afraid someone would hear me.

The almost attack left me so shaken that I jumped anytime anyone touched me in the following weeks. Forget about boys coming near me, I would freak out. My parents never found out about it. The good news was that at the end of the year Tyler and his family moved. What had happened followed me all though high school, my wardrobe became less and less feminine and more and more, well not masculine just unisex, hoodies and jeans every day. Flirting with was never an option, so instead I learned guy talk and became great friends with them. Guys fully clothed I was ok with it was when things got 'personal' that I got nervous. On the upside I made all the girls jealous the down side was that if the boys found themselves a steady girlfriend gal pal Bella was cast aside.

I wasn't until after I graduated from high school that I made any girlfriends: Jessica Stanley, Angelia Webber and Charlotte Collins. We call ourselves the four musketeers we all got jobs at the largest sporting goods chain in America, Newton's Outfitters. The three of them were going to the University of Phoenix, but because we could not afford it I was stuck at a community college in town taking one or two classes a semester, but I did not mind for the first time in my life I had a social life and I loved it. I did have one guy friend named Mike Newton. Michael Newton Jr. was the oldest Newton Heir Newton Sr. had sent him to learn the ropes from the ground up in the Phoenix store and had fallen head over heels with the desert. He had asked daddy Newton if he could stay on until it was time for him to take over as CEO with plans of moving the headquarters to Phoenix when he took over. Currently it was in a small town in the Northwest Pacific a cold, wet, desolate place Mike described it with a scowl, sounded heavenly to me. We got on like two sides to the same coin we like the same kind of movies and music we had the same sense of humor. I knew he liked me, and I was crazy about him the only thing that kept me from pursuing a relationship was the thought of his junk near my junk made me want to throw up.

He had asked me out and I had accepted on the condition that it was only two friends hanging out and not a date. We kept it our secret not wanting anyone to speculate on our non relationship. It was about six months later that Jessica came to me and told me that she like Mike. She was wondering if I would have a problem if they dated I was honest with her told her that while we were nothing more than friends I did like him. "I can't speak for Mike, Jess I like him but you know me I have the commitment of a Kamikaze pilot on his twenty-third mission". She laughed and said "You sure Bells"

I reassured her and she went on her merry way to win the heart of Mike Newton, I guess he did not like me as much as I thought because before the year was out they were married, I was the maid of honor, and had a baby on the way; they had an amazing, beautiful little girl named Sara Lynn. I'm proud to say I'm her God mother. Soon after Charlotte met a military guy named Peter and about a month ago the eloped and she now lives with him in Florida. Last but not least Angelia got engaged with her long time boyfriend Eric. So for most part it was going to be just me again, I wanted a boyfriend for the first time in my life with all it entailed. Only problem was that at my age what red blooded American male was going to want to wait go slow with me, let me get used to the idea of being touched even in the most superficial way: hand holding hugging cuddling kissing. What I needed was someone who would play by the rules and take it slow. After much thought and prayer I had decided to go to an online dating site and look for a new best guy friend who would help me get used to the idea of being with someone and pretend to be my boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 Bring on the rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer nor do I own Mr. Toby Keith's Lyrics to Love me If You Can.**

Chapter2 Bring on the Rain

Perhaps most would think me mad for wanting a fake boyfriend, but my parents were worried about me, wondering if perhaps something was wrong with me. Well Renee at least, Charlie was not ready for his little girl to move on. But sense we would eventually be kissing it's easier to explain him off like a boyfriend than just a friend.

Scouring up my courage I went on line and began my search. The only website I liked was one called findyourmatch dot com .

I began to set up an account and profile:

**Username**: Sandstorms

**Password**: sept1984

**Birthdate**: 9/13/1984

**Gender**: Female

**Country**: USA

**State**: Arizona

**City**: Phoenix

**Ethnicity**: Caucasian

**Email**:imswan at yahoo. com

**Confirm** **email**: imswan at yahoo. com

Then it asked for a picture so I put up the one from when I was the maid of honor at Jess and Mike's wedding after that it asked me for some more personal information.

**Hobbies**: Reading, Listening to music, going to the movies

**What kind of music do you like**: Rock, Classical Everything Music is my life!

**Tell us a little about yourself**:

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella as I stated above MUSIC is my life I love it unfortunately I can't sing nor play any type of instruments but my ears do enjoy hearing it. I love to read the classics Jane Austin, Shakespeare, among others. As you can see from my picture I'm not a looker but I'm very happy with who I am and what I look like and if what I've learned from living is true that is a very rare quality I once heard a song that went like this: "I'm a man of my convictions call me wrong call me right, but I bring my better angels to every fight. You may not like where I'm going, but you sure know where I stand. Hate me if you want to, love me if you can." And fell in love with the Lyrics they describe exactly who I am. I'm looking to make friends, connections and eventually maybe meet someone special I just turned 27 and all my friends have gotten married or are about to walk down the aisle  
>If you're interested in getting to know me let me know. ; )<p>

My plans were to leave at that for a week and see what came up if anyone interesting messaged me great, if they had not by the end of the week I would take matters in to my own hands and seek out potential candidates.  
>Let the waiting game begin.<br>**One week later**  
>(<strong>EPOV<strong>)

I am going to kill my older brother, cold blooded murder him!

"Oh Eddie! Come on man it was just a joke" guffawed the living corpse

"A joke! Emmett! You put my picture, my information on an online dating site. Ugh! I. CAN. NOT. WAIT. TILL. YOU. GO. BACK. HOME. TO. YOUR. WIFE." I yelled back

"Look Edward you need to get out more you spend you days at the hospital and your nights with your nose in a book. Mom's worried about you this way I can safely tell her that you're spending some time with girls. I will give you the password if you promise to get on it once a day for half an hour." He told me calmly "oh and I will be going back to my Rosie by the end of the week mom just wanted me to come make sure you were still alive"

Why could my family not understand that I was doing what I wanted to do? I was living my dream Phoenix had the leading cancer research hospital in America. I had all the resources at my finger tips. I agreed to Emmett's conditions and got the password from him with plans to delete the account once he went home. But first I wanted to see what he had written.

**Username**: MedicalHands (change this to Volvodrvr)

**Password**: hotluver1 (change this to june1983)

**Birthdate**: 6/20/1983

**Gender**: Male

**Country**: USA

**State**: Arizona

**City**: Phoenix

**Ethnicity**: Caucasian

**Email**: : : eacullen at yahoo . com

**Confirm** **email**: :: eacullen at yahoo .com

**Hobbies**: Reading, making beautiful, music (not bad)

**What kind of music do you like**: I love making music with different girls everyday (change this to: Rock, Classical Everything Music is my life!)

**Tell us a little about yourself**:

My name is Edward Cullen and I loves me some women! (definitely need to change this)

Like I said there was going to be death in the casa de Cullen. Although the picture of me was not a bad on it was the one from his wedding I was in a tux and had a big smile on my face, but then I remembered who I had been smiling at my best friend Tanya.

I changed the profile to what suited me including the description part to:

My name is Edward Cullen not Eddie or Ed, Edward and I am 28 years old (what more did anyone need to know)

"Look Eddie someone messaged you click on the envelope" Emmett said over my shoulder

I rolled my eyes and clicked on the envelope "the name is Edward Em. Not Eddie"

Message from: Sandstorm  
>To: Medicalhands<p>

Mr. Cullen please don't think me foreword but I have a proposition that does not involve sex or anything immoral except for a few white lies. According to your profile you're exactly the man I'm looking for. If you would like to know more please message me if not then I will know that you're not interested. Miss Swan

"Wow weird" Emmett said "go to her profile let see what kind of freak she is. I clicked on her profile page and was blown away by her picture she was a dream in the light lavender gown.

"She's a looker at least" Emmett mumbled "Ugh I'm bored I'm going to play X Box" and walked away mean while I was enchanted with Miss Swan's profile page she was right a women content with herself was a rarity. And the fact that she had written that music was her life made me feel instantly connected to her.

I took a chance and wrote her a message back.


	4. Chapter 4 Thin Wire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3 Thin Wire

**(BPOV)**

It had been a week and only a handful of guys had messaged me. Of those none that I took a liking to, so I went 'hunting' between the pictures and profile only two jumped out at me. First was James Kingston, he was blond had piercing blue eyes and looked like a cocky son of a gun. On his profile it said that he had a girlfriend but was looking for something on the side. Somehow it did not sit right with me to help him cheat on his girlfriend even if it was just for pretend. I decided to save his info and have him as a back up, I then went to look at the other guy his name is Edward Cullen and he is gorgeous his hair was a wild tangled mess of brown, bronze, and very little blond he was wearing a tux and smiling at the camera his smile was a cocky crooked grin (perfect!). On this profile it said "I loves me some women!" that was funny and it meant that he was a player and that was what I was looking for.

The reason I want a player is because I want someone with experience someone who's been around the block a time or two, so that they don't get caught up in the 'glory' of a first kiss this was just business after all. So I Typed him out a message and crossed my fingers hoping that he would not think I was a freak. I left for my shift at Newton's.

The whole time I was at work I could not stand still Mike had seen me pacing and asked if everything was ok "You ok Swan? Your acting like someone is in the hospital."

"Fine" I croaked out "I'm fine just waiting for some news at home is all" I managed to say with a shaky smile.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity my shift ended and I raced home staying under the speed limit of course last thing I need was word getting back to Charlie that I had gotten a ticket. I pulled in to our drive way. I rushed passed Seth and the girls without a glance in their direction, and powered up my laptop. My leg was shaking as the sign on page came on, after typing in my username and password I looked to the message section it said 2 messages. I clicked on the envelope one from James and one from a guy with the username volvodrvr I felt a bit weary over the message from James so I opened up his message first.

From: smokinluver

To: sandstorm

Isabella I saw that you had been on my profile and so I went to check yours out. Although you're not much to look at I like some variety in my life my girlfriend is a red head, I'm also currently seeing a blonde I feel like I need a little brown in my life. Message me. James K (smokinluver)

What an asinine person Ugh yuck and so much more I was defiantly not going to message him. I had not given him permission to use my first name and if any moron looked at my profile it said that I preferred Bella. It was with a bit of caution that I opened the other message. .It simply read this

From: volvodrvr

To: sandstorm

Miss Swan first I guess you need to know that I am the one formally known as medicalhands I think that my new username suits me more. As for your proposition you have left me completely intrigued. Not to mention your profile. It seems we both like music, all music. So yes I would like to know more about this proposition of yours. Mr. Cullen

Oh my gosh he wrote back um what should I do I never really expected him to write back 'Ok Bella breath calm down you're an adult act like one' I thought to myself. I wanted to be up front and honest with him tell him my story and see where the chips might fall. Then my computer beeped at me it said volvodrvr has sent you an instant message I clicked on it.

volvodrvr: Hey I saw that you were on line and decided to message you

sandstorm: HI! I just read your message and was trying to decide what to write back to you.

volvodrvr: lol well you know what they say great minds think alike so have you decided what to write back?

sandstorm: yes what would you say to meeting not tonight of course but maybe tomorrow I'm off from work.

volvodrvr: sure that sounds like a plan where would you like to meet?

sandstorm: do you know the coffee shop that is at the Ridgeview shopping center in Phoenix?

volvodrvr: yeah say around one in the afternoon I'm busy till then

sandstorm: that would totally work for me! Ok I'll see you then. Good night

volvodrvr: Good night until tomorrow Miss Swan.

sandstorm: oh Bella is fine with me

volvodrvr has signed out

Oh well I'll let him know tomorrow. Oh my gosh I have a kind of date with a guy tomorrow I'm going to scream!

"Bella Dinner" my mom called and I went down stairs with a cheesy grin on my face not that anyone would notice Renee was always distracted and Charlie was not due till later.

(**EPOV**)

After typing out a message I noticed a package on the coffee table. I got up and went to look at it "Emmett why in creation did you not tell me that I had gotten this I have been waiting for it." I said,

"Oh yeah I forgot. Eddie you got something in the Mail" he said with a grin, but I was passed hearing my mind was on the new textbook.

I spent the rest of the day reading, reviewing and taking notes from the textbook, with Emmett's screams and grunts from playing on the X box in the background. I wasn't until there was a knock on the door did I realize that he had stopped playing and had ordered a pizza. I looked up to the laptop and noticed that I had not sighed off from the dating site and that Miss Swan was on line so I desided to message her.

After I had signed off I still did not know anything about what she was proposing, but I was going to meet her for coffee tomorrow afternoon. I had asked that we meet in the afternoon because in the morning Emmett and I had Mass it's funny no matter how far we went in life what our parents had taught us stuck with us, and one of those was Mass on Sundays.

The Next Day

(**BPOV**)

I was so nervous I scarcely slept a wink and yet I awoke feeling energized and ready for the day. I knew exactly what I was going to wear a gray skirt and a blue blouse minimal makeup and my flats this was a business meeting after all. Thanks to my Musketeers I was dressing more femininely and knew how to put an outfit together.

I left with plenty of time but of course there was an accident after saying a quick prayer for the people involved, I concentrated on driving and hoped that he would not get fed up with waiting. I made it fifteen minutes late and with a deep breath I opened the door to the coffee shop, and walked in to meet my destiny

(**EPOV**)

I did not tell Emmett about my meeting with Miss Swan I just told him that I was going out. I left for the coffee shop early I wanted to be there by the time she got there I don't know why I just did. One O clock came and went and she has not yet shown up. Regardless of why she wanted to meet I did not want to miss the opportunity to know this girl. Every time the door opened I took in a breath and held it. Something was going to change everything for me I could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5 Breath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 4 Breath

(**EPOV**)

At fifteen after I began to get nervous, taping my fingers, shaking my leg the whole nine yards, and then she walked in. Once more breath was stolen from my body. It almost like breathing was no longer important it no longer matter as long as she was near. I shook myself from the stumper I was in and got a good look at her. Her hair was mahogany brown, it hung straight down around her face and shoulders down below her waist, a small portion was pinned back in order I suppose to keep her face clear of any hair. She had on a deep midnight blue button down blouse and a dark gray skirt that came down to her knees. To me she was like a breath of fresh air when so many women dress so scantly showing off so much and leaving nothing to the imagination. I stood when she came in so that she may see me; she spotted me right away and sent me a killer smile. I smiled back and went to join her at the counter, after we had put in our orders I tried to pay for hers but she refused. Normally I would insist, try to be the gentleman my parents had raised, but something told me that I would never be able to deny her anything.

(BPOV)

When I walked in I saw the he was already at a table I smiled nervously at him and he smiled back, he then joined me at the counter. As he had walk towards me I studied him he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark gray button down shirt. Of course his hair was still an insane mess but somehow it made him look perfect.

After we put in our orders he said "I got this"

"Oh no!" I said "It's OK I'm good but thank you very much" I could tell that part of him wanted to insist but in the end he coincided

"OK", after we got or coffee he said "I got a table this way" and he walked up to a chair and pulled it out for me. He might be a player but at least he had manners

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen"

He let out a laugh "Every time you call me Mr. Cullen I look around for my grandfather"

"Oh! Not your father?"

"No, my father is Dr. Cullen, Edward is fine"

"Ah! OK and I meant to tell you last time me 'spoke' that Bella was good with me. I suppose you're wondering why I messaged you."

"I must admit that the curiosity is killing me." He said with a chuckle.

I took a deep breath and asked him to let me speak without interrupting until I was done he agreed. I begin tell him about what had happened with Tyler and how the whole situation had left me shaken and scared to begin a relationship with anyone. As I spoke he seemed to get angry I hoped that I was not insulting him but as they say in for a penny in for a pound.

"So you see I need someone who will go slow with me, let me get used to hand holding cuddling maybe kissing that's all I don't plan on going passed that not until I'm married. The only thing required is that we go out with my friend and other public functions. I know you're thinking what do you get out of this well you get a good very loyal friend" I finished

By this time his at one point green eyes were almost black so I quickly began to retract, "Oh gosh I've insulted you I'm so sorry. Oh forget everything I said it was a dumb idea anyways. I'm going to g-"

"Bella" he interrupted "wait don't go you did not insult me. Sit down give me a moment"

I saw him breathe deeply when he looked back at me his eyes were back to their bright green color they were like two emeralds. After a few more deep breathes he said "Sorry about that I just. My brother's wife was attacked too. Only she was not so fortunate her ex-fiancée did a real number on her it took her a while to trust guys again but my brother won her over and now there're happily married."

"Oh, sorry I brought back such bad memories, you must think I'm a wimp because essentially nothing happed to me and you're sister-in-law has moved beyond something much worse"

"No Bella I don't think you're a wimp. First of all Rose had a good support system her parents Emmett, my brother, our parents. Emmett and Rosalie have been best friends forever and Emmett's been in love with her ever since anyone of us can remember. When this happed he did not leave her side. He was there every day until she would find it weird when he was not around." "You on the other hand have never talked to anyone about this. Am I right?"

I nodded

"As for helping you it would be my pleasure, and you'll be doing me a favor in return"

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him "Oh really and what would that be?"

"Ah well you see I have a sad story myself, I would rather not share it yet but both my mom and Emmett have been pressuring me to find a girl. So if we pretend to date and give you 'practice' I can introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend and they will back off. Oh!"

"What?" I asked

"I just thought about it does your dad still keep his guns clean to shoot guys who come round his daughter?"

I let out a laugh "Not unless you hurt said daughter" I said

"Good, I was getting worried" he said with a smile

I had a feeling that this was going to be a beautiful friendship already I knew that he could make me laugh and that in itself was rare.


	6. Chapter 6 Rooftops

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer I also don't own any Irish restaurants. Nor do I know anything about foster care or adoption laws any where I'm just making this up for the convince of my story.**

Chapter 5 Rooftops

(**BPOV**)

We sat at the table talking, asking each other questions I learned that other than Emmett he also had a sister named Alice they were twins. I of course thought that was 'neato'. Which he thought was hilarious he was laughing so hard that others were beginning to look at us so I threaten to leave, which got him to stop. I told him that I was a kind of only child he of course asked me explain so I told him about how my mom was always bringing home stray kids, about Seth and his sisters.

"I don't know what happed in their life before they came to us, but whatever it was, well they're good kids. I'm really hoping that mom and dad make it official and adopt them. Seth is the one who keeps my vehicle running and the girls are so cute." I told him

When I told him that I had lived in Phoenix my whole life and that I was tired of the dessert and the heat he said, "Well you should come to Forks, nothing but trees everywhere you look and heat is more rare than life on Mars"

"Oh that sounds heavenly" I sighed

We talked for hours I don't think either one of us notice the time going by until my stomach began to rumble and that reminded me.

"Oh I forgot if we go out just the two of us well go Dutch, if were out with anyone else you pay" I said, he winced and I quickly added "I'll pay you back when you pay for me but in order to pull off that we're dating…" I left it at that

"It's not that Bella, it's that I don't feel right taking your money or letting you pay for your half of any meal. It's just not how I was raised" he told me

"And I don't feel right letting you spend your hard earned money on me someone who's not even your real girlfriend"

"Well then how about this if I invite then I pay, and if it's your idea we go Dutch. That way you won't feel like you're taking advantage of me, and I get to keep my momma proud deal."

"OK sound good" I said nodding then I actually worked it out in my head "Hey wait a minute that doesn't make sense"

"Oh too late now, you already agreed, and seen as we've been here for hours and it's dinner time what say you we go get a bit to eat. I can drive you know save on gas and all that. By the way 'No' is not an acceptable answer"

"I…." I said

"Good! Sounds like an aye, didn't know you had some Irish in you Swan or is that pirate?" he said as he helped me out of my chair and escorted me out the door

As we made it to the parking lot I got my tongue back and said "Wait! Ok we can go to dinner, but I'm driving myself, if you want to save on gas you can ride along with me."

He looked at me strangely so I said, "Look I still don't know you, you seem ok but my momma taught me to not get in cars with strangers give me some time OK."

He smile at me and said "Ok after all that's why I'm here to give you time. I'll be happy to ride with you do you know a restaurant named Lucky Charm they have the best Irish food I've ever had. You know to go with your Irish mood"

"Ha ha yes I know it, never been there but I've driven past it. This way to my faithful steed" I said as a led the way to my monster of a truck

"Um Bella are you sure this thing is going to make it out of the parking lot, much less to Lucky Charm" he said with doubt in his voice

"Yes! It's going to make it. It may look old on the outside but on the inside it purrs like a new born kitten." I said as I unlocked the door.

He sighed as he opened my door and then went around to the passenger side and got in. Of course the truck turned on without a single problem.

When we got to Lucky Charm he came around to open the door for me. He of course held open the door to the restaurant and pulled out my chair once more. Once we were seated and had ordered we began to talk again he wanted to know about my friends

"We all work together at a sporting goods store, the five of us. Well Charlotte just moved but that's just until her husband is done with the military. The rest of us are still here although Jess does not work as often because of Sara Lynn. I don't know how long Angela is going to last seeing as how she got engaged to Eric. That's who we'll be going out with." "How about you, any friends here in Phoenix or old friends you left behind in Forks?"

"No, you're my first friend here in Phoenix and as for Forks I had classmates but no friends at least not like…" he stopped suddenly

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Bella?"

"Yes"

"You've been very honest me, and I don't want to do you any less. I did have a few close friends in Forks there were six of us in the group the three of us Emmett, Alice, and myself and then there were Rosalie and Jasper Hale they're also twins; and there was also Tanya, she was my best friend."

"Was?"

"Caught on that did you? You're a smart one aren't you?"

I gave him a shrug and hummed

He let out a breath, narrowed his eyes making it harder to see the shadows that had taken residence there, and said softly. "Tanya passed away senior year right before graduation"

I grabbed hold of his hands and said. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. Look at me I just keep bringing up bad memories for you."

He looked at out joined hands for a while, when he looked up again the shadows were residing. "You don't Bella the memories are always there."

"Enough about sad things, tell me what do you do?" I asked

"I'm a doctor I moved from Forks, to Phoenix because it is the leading cancer research in the county that's what I am an oncologist. I want to find a cure."

After dinner was over I drove him back to his car and we switched phone numbers. As I was getting to my car he came over to shut the door and said, "Hey send me a text when you get home OK. By the way Swan I've been meaning to tell you, you look real nice today." With that he walked away.

When I made it home my parents were still up, _oh please don't ask me where I was _I thought.

"Bella. Can you come in here a moment?" my mom called from the living room. Oh boy!

"Yes mom?"

"We need to talk to you sweetie"

"What's going on?"

"It's about Seth and the girls. They found a place for them. Thing is that one family is only willing to take Seth and the other is only willing to take the girls."

"What? No mom you can't let them get separated it would break their heart!"

"I'm sorry sweetie that's the only option unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless we're willing to take them" my father spoke up. "Your mother and I are both willing, but you live here too and we wanted to include you in the decision"

"Mom, Dad there is no decision to make they belong here. If they're gone we as a family wouldn't be complete. You should defiantly adopt them"

"Whoa honey slow down we have to go though the process, foster them and if we pass all our checks then they will think about letting us adopt them" my mom said.

"Well the faster you tell them yes the faster we can start the adoption process and have them became officially part of the family" I wagged my eye brows at them.

"One last thing sweet heart we have to ask them what they think"

"They'll say yes why would they say anything else. We should ask them now"

"Not now they're in bed already tomarrow will be soon enough" Mom stopped me from running upstairs.

"Fine good night to my favorite parents" I said kissing them

As I started up stairs my mom called out "By the way Bella where were you all day?"


	7. Chapter 7 Light Bulb

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 6 Light bulb

(**EPOV**)

Before I went home I drove around giving Emmett time to fall asleep. When I finally got home I sat in my car thinking

I had not figured out what I was going to tell Emmett, I only knew that I was not going to kill him after all if he had not made me sound like a player Bella never would have contacted me. When I had asked her why she had chosen me she said that she wanted a 'player' not in so many words after all she was a lady.

"I don't want someone who's going to be mooning all over me because we kissed. Don't get me wrong I think that kisses are a very intimate action, but I'm also very logical."

I also planned on taking my profile off of findyourmatch. Com, Bella planned the same.

"I'm going to delete my account you don't have to do the same it's up to you. While I don't condone cheating you're more than welcome to go out with others as long as they know about us and our deal. Just be careful last thing I need are my friends coming to me to tell me my 'boyfriend' is cheating on me."

I had planned on correcting her, let her know that I was not a player, but if she knew the truth then she might go look elsewhere and she might not find a gentleman next time around. So I just kept that part to myself. She would just have to see though my actions that I was not a player.

I let myself in to my house hoping against hope that Emmett had gone to sleep already, give me a little more time to figure out what to tell him. Of course he was not "Hey bro where have you been all day?"

"I was on a date" I decided to stick as close to the truth it would be easier that way.

"What our Eddie on a date"

"Yes a date and I'm so happy that I won't even react to the fact that you called me Eddie"

"With who?"

"Bella"

"Bella?"

"Yeah you can go home and tell mom I got myself a girlfriend"

"Edward, there's no way just yesterday we were arguing about the fact that you had no social life and now you tell me that you have a girlfriend I don't believe you."

At that moment my cell phone beeped it was Bella:

_E. Hey! Just letting u know that I made it home OK. Good News! Mom N Dad said they want 2 adopt Seth N the girls 3B._

"See Em I'm not texting myself." I said showing him the text message.

"I don't know you still have not convinced me it's probably a nurse you paid from the hospital. I want to meet her before I go back to Forks"

"Sure Bro let me see what I can do to accommodate you." I said sarcastically "I'll start working on setting that up for you"

I went upstairs to my room and sent Bella a text:

_B. Hey glad u made it home safe. We have a problem Em. Wants to meet my GF. :/ I'm sorry I know it's earlier than we expected….E_

As I got ready for bed I thought out a plan. Just as I was about to jump in bed I got a text message from Bella

_E I don't go in to work till late how bout u invite ur bro 2 lunch and I can come "surprise" u. Just let me know what time u r going to lunch and where u'll be. B_

_B ur a super smart cookie ok I'll invite him for lunch it will be around 1130 and I'll prob be in bldg II. Have a good nite E_

The next mooring before I left for work I woke Emmett up and said "Bro. meet me for lunch I want us to hang out a bit before u go back home."

He mumbled an ok and went back to sleep.

The morning was very stressful and I found myself looking forward to my lunch time when I would be able to see Bella again.

At around 11:25 Em showed up and I told the nurse on duty that I was going to have lunch with my brother and that if anyone was looking for me to page me or direct them to the cafeteria.

At around 11:40 my phone rang I was the duty nurse she said "Doctor Cullen there's a young lady here who won't take a clue she says that she's your girlfriend and I know that you don't date so I told her to take a hike but she just won't leave do you want me to call security?"

"No I want you to direct her to the cafeteria like I asked you."

"Oh! Right away Dr Cullen."

I must have been smiling big because Emmett said "What's up?"

"Well I just got a surprise and I am happy"

"What is it?" he asked as Bella stepped though the doors.

I stood with a smile on my face and said, "Bella"

"Bella?" he said with a frown as we walked toward each other.

When I got to her I kissed her on the cheek wanting to not scare her away and grabbed her hand and brought her over to where Emmett was. "Em this is Bella. Irish this is my oversized brother Emmett"

"It's a pleasure" she said then turned to me "Hey I'm sorry if I'm interrupting it's just that you texted that it had been a long hard morning and I wanted to surprise you"

(did I mention that we had been texting all day?)

"Of course not we're just having lunch your welcome to stay this way I can warn you about my brother and his brooding tendencies." Emmett said.

Bella went to get some food I went to the cashier when she was not looking and told her to put whatever she was getting on my tab. When Bella made back to the table she set her tray down with more force necessary and scowled at me, I just chuckled and said "Eat your food love"

For the rest of the lunch time she had Emmett tell her stories about me as a kid. I was grateful for my brother because although he I a buffoon most of the time he did not talk about Tanya.

Right before they were about to leave I got paged because of an emergency. With Em's promise to walk Bella out I left to go deal with the emergency.

**(BPOV)**

When I got to the hospital I was super nervous I don't like hospitals on the principle that I was in them a lot growing up. I'm very clumsy. I went to the front desk of building II and asked the front nurse if she could tell me where I could find Dr Cullen. She told me with an attitude that he was not available for any one. So I told her very snobbishly that I was his girlfriend. She Informed me that he did not have a girlfriend and to trust her because she would know. I said "well call him if he says aye then you let me though if nay you can personally throw me out."

She looked at me like I had grown a third head so I said "just call the man"

The minute I walked in to the Cafeteria Edward stood up with a smile on his face I felt my heart skip a beat. _Funny must because I'm nervous about his brother-_I thought to myself.

When I went to pay for my food the cashier told me that it had been taken care of. When Edward told me to eat the food he used a term of endearment and my heart skipped again._ Explain that one away Bella. _The rest of the lunch I talked to Emmett about Edward he had me in stitches over some of the mischief Emmett had gotten Edward into like when they were 7 and 6 and Emmett decided that Alice, their sister, needed a haircut and he convinced Edward that he had a future as a Barber so he sat Alice in a chair and had Edward give her a haircut. Their mom was not happy.

As I was getting ready to leave Edward offered to walk me out, his phone rang and he asked Emmett to walk me to my car. Emmett agreed and soon we were walking to the front. I snorted as we walked by the front nurse's station Emmett said "What"

"Nothing I just think your brother is a very popular man here"

He snorted back at me. When we got to my Truck Emmett cracked a smile and said "Nice! Hey Bella I want to thank you"

"You're very welcome, but for what"

"My brother has smiled more today than he has in the last 9 years so thanks and drive safe." He closed the door and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 Double Line

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 7 Double Line

(**EPOV**)

The rest of the week dragged on. I didn't get any face to face time with Bella mostly because she wanted to give Emmett and me some "brother time".

"I had plenty of brother time with him growing up" I told her she responded by saying something to the effect that life was short and that we shouldn't waste a single moment.

Even though I did not see her we did talk on the phone. I soon however discovered Bella's distaste for speaking on the phone she preferred to text and so I cut down our phone conversations from 5 or 6 a day to about 2or 3 and contented myself with just texting her. The upside of this was that I could be sneaky and text while I was hanging out with Emmett. That brought us to Thursday night I had been texting Bella

**E-so wht time is Emmett's flight B**

**B-2 so I hve 2 leave wk 4 a bit to drp him off**

**E- if u want I can drp him off at the airport tht way u dnt hv 2 leave wk B**

**B-idk I dn wnt 2 put u out E**

**E no prob. I'm not wking n classes were canceled due 2 some leak somewhere on campus B **

**E- plus it's a very GF thing to do B**

**B-OK! Tht would help out so much TY E**

**E-just text me ur address n tell him I'll b by there noon so tht he can check in least an hour b4 his flight**

I sent her the address along with another note of gratitude and bid her good night. I headed done the hall to the guest room to let Emmett know that Bella was going to give him a ride to the airport.

"Hey Em. Bella said that she can give u a ride to the airport tomorrow, that way I don't have to leave work"

"Cool bro that way I can fill her in on more of your antics from when you were little"

"Take easy on her Emmett she's kind of important." I said back to him "Oh yeah she said she will be here around noon so that you can check in on time."

**(BPOV)**

"Hey mom I'm going to give a friend a lift to the airport tomorrow ok"

"Sure, sweetie. What friend?"

"His name is Emmett mom you don't know him he's actually the brother of a friend." She looked at expectantly

I looked back at her.

"So what's the brother's name?" she asked

"Umm Edward" I said with a nod, trying to deny the quickening of my heart when I said his name.

Although I had not seen Edward since lunch on Monday, we had talked on the phone and texted basically got to know each other. I found Edward to be a real interesting person and I found myself more and more interested in him. Almost like the more I knew the more I wanted to know.

" ….ella, Bella" I heard my mom's voice and I shook me out of my inner monologue

"Yeah Mom what's up?"

"I should ask you that what's up with you. I have been calling your name for the last minute; I asked you where you had met this Edward guy."

"Oh around you know I was at a coffee shop and there were no seats left except the one at my table and he asked if he could share the table. I said yes and we got to talking, one thing led to the other and we became friends." I responded

"Ok well you should bring him by the house a guy that makes you get lost in your own thoughts is a guy worth meeting"

"Mom" said with a scowl "I'm going to bed, good night" I went back to my room to the sound of my mom's laughter.

I could not keep a small smile from forming on my face once I was alone in my room.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~

**E-hey could u tel ur bro tht im here if he doesn't hurry hell b l8.B**

I had been outside the apartment building knocking and ringing the door bell off and on for the last 10 minutes and I was about to give up and go home. Maybe they had changed their mind and Edward had driven Emmett to the airport himself, but he did not seem the type to not let me know before I made it up here. I looked at my phone in case there was a missed call I had missed.

As I looked the phone went off

"Hello"

"Hey Bella Em's on his way he was ah.. talking on the phone with his wife and didn't here you knocking"

"Oh ok" I practically knocked the door in how could he not hear me. Strange.

"Yeah, hey I was meaning to ask you if you were busy for dinner"

"I have no plans"

"Cool come by my place around 7 I'll cook you dinner as a thank you of course"

"Ok"

Suddenly the door opened and Emmett came barreling out with a duffle bag like the hounds of Hades were after him. Screaming "come on Bella we don't have all day my plane is going to leave without me and I can't wait another day to see my Rosie"

"Well your brother came out so I'll talk to you later ok Edward"

"Bye Bella" he said and ended the call

Meanwhile Emmett had put his duffle bag in the trunk of my truck and now stood beside it reaching for the horn. I walked up to him and said "touch that and your walking to the airport"

Emmett laughed and held his hands up in surrender; he held the door open for me and then went around the other side and got in.

The drive to the airport was uneventful I asked Emmett about 'home' how Edward said that heat was very rare. So he did I think I fell in love.

When we got to the airport Emmett tried to pay me for the gas but I wouldn't let him so he offered to buy me lunch but I had promised my mom that I would be home by 3:30 for the talk with Seth and the girls about becoming a permit part of the family.

"How about this if I'm ever in your neck of the woods you can take me to that beach in La Push and we can have a bon fire with drift wood and you can feed me smores?"

"Ok! It's a deal. How about a hug goodbye" he said as he come around to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door.

As I stepped out he drew me in to his arms and hugged me tight. After a bit he pulled away keeping his hands on my shoulders he tilted his head to the side and looked at me like I had something on my face. As I went to rub my nose he leaned in and planted I kiss right on my lips

It lasted less than a nanosecond it took me longer to react then it lasted. And it was closed mouth but still he stole my first kiss so I said "um? What was that?"

"Sorry Rose says that I should show my affection with word and not with actions but well, you make my brother happy and that makes me happy which makes my wife happy which makes her brother happy in turn that makes my sister Alice happy all of us happy make our mom happy and that makes our dad happy so in short you make the whole family happy, so thanks again" he said with a silly smile on his face "see ya Bella thanks for the ride hope you come to visit soon." With that he grabbed his bag and headed inside the airport.

I stood there looking at him because that did not change the fact that he had stolen my first kiss.

"Excuse me ma'am you need to move your vehicle."

"What?"

"Your vehicle you need to move it"

"Oh right sorry" I said and jumped in and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9 Floor Boards

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 8 Floor Boards

(BPOV)

I drove home in a daze finally snapping out of it when my dad had called my name for the third time. We were having the family meeting with Seth, Leah and Claire. My mom explain to them the way they had to me that they had found a home for them but that they would be separated. And that the other option was for them to join our family, Claire being the youngest jumped at the chance she already sometimes call my parents 'Mommy and Daddy'.

Seth simply said, with a small smile on his face "yes I would like that very much"

"And you Leah honey what do you think?" asked mom

"I…I.I ….would also like that" Leah said with the most serious face a nine year old could have.

"YES!" I said as I pumped my fist in the air "come new brother and sisters we must away to celebrate our victory Ice cream for all on me" I led the way to the kitchen.

We were sitting around the table eating Ice-cream when my mom said "You know we should celebrate for real you know go out to eat"

"I'm sorry honey I can't I'm due at the station this evening" dad said "but I don't work Wednesday and Bells is off too how about then"

"Yeah" I said "and I kind of have a previous engagement tonight, I agreed to it before I knew about this."

"What? With who?"

"The friend I told you about last night we're having dinner together"

"Oooh Bella you should ask him to dinner on Wednesday I like to meet him.

"I don't know mom, he's a busy guy"

"Him?" Charlie said at the same time

Mom ignored him, "Well Bella it does not hurt to ask"

"Him?" Dad asked again

"Yes him daddy and guess what I kind of like him a lot ok so if he says yes please be nice; we're just friends that's all. Now please excuse me I have to go get dressed"

Claire, Leah and mom laughed, while dad looked speech less, Seth on the other hand looked pensive.

I was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on my door "come in" I called out thinking it was mom or dad.

It was Seth "Hey" he said

"Hey! What's up?"

"I….mmm… Bella?" he said rubbing the back of his head "how do I say this right"

"What is it Seth?"

"Ok here it goes when you've lived with pain you learn to recognize it in other people. I don't know what happened in your life but you're my big sister for all intents and propose and I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is be careful I don't what you to get hurt again"

"Oh wow Seth thank you I love you too. Don't worry Edward and I are just friends"

"Well obviously because that's not a 'date' outfit" he said referring to what I was wearing.

"What's wrong with jeans and a tee shirt?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and purse

"Nothing" he said with a smirk

"Oh and Bella let this Edmund guy know that while Charlie may be held by the law I'm not" he added

I laughed on my way out the door, silly overprotective males.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

To say that I was nervous on my way to Edward's place is an understatement. Why was I feeling this way I didn't understand.

_Breathe Bella just breathe _I said to myself as I raised my hand to knock, I hadn't even finished knocking when the door swung open and there stood Edward with a cheesy smile on his face "Bella" he breathed.

I found myself with a silly smile on my face until he said with a smirk "Hey Irish I would have though you would have had enough of my porch but hey if you want to hang out here that's fine with me".

That snapped me out of it, I mumbled "jerk" I slapped his belly playfully with the back of my hand and pushed past him.

Edward had a nice place that was really more of a townhome than anything "wow your place does not say 'single bachelor lives here'"

"I know, my mom and sister decorated it for me, come on to the kitchen dinner is just about ready."

When we got to the kitchen I was hit by the most succulent aroma "mmm..." I said as my stomach growled I blushed,

He chuckled. "Hey this I like" and ran a finger down my cheek causing me to get even more red.

"Ok no more making fun of me, feed me! Please!"

"Ok malady" he pulled out a chair for me to sit while giving a small bow

"Clown" I said as I sat "do you need help with anything?"

"Nope, I'm good just sit relax. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water is fine" I said

"Ok coming right up"

Was there anything this guy could not do dinner was exquisite he cooked the best Chicken and dumplings I had ever had. I was enjoying a second helping when his phone rang. "Excuse me a moment I need to take this" I smiled and nodded I tried not to listen in but well curiosity is a dangerous thing.

"Hey" ….

"What's up"….

"Ok that's good I'm glad…"

"I promise that did not occur"…

He chuckled

"Aright talk to you later thanks for letting me know" ….

"Love you too bye"

I stared straight at my plate of food pretending that I hadn't heard anything but I found myself wondering who he loved.

"That was Rose Emmett's wife she called to tell me that the big lug made it home." He said

Blood flooded my face!

"Bella? What happed why are you so red?"

"Mummm… nothing." I squeaked

"Has anyone told you you're a horrible liar?"

"Yes countless times"

"So what happened why is your face resembling a tomato"

"Ugh...yourbrotherkissedme. And Edward that was myfirstkiss" I spluttered out quickly like tearing off a band aid.

"He what"

"Kissed me"

"Where?"

"On the mouth"

"Well of course it was on the mouth silly girl you wouldn't be making such a big deal if it had been on the cheek or forehead and I doubt he kissed your armpit, I meant where, when"

"Oh. at the airport when I dropped him off"

"Did he tell you why?

"He said to thank me for making you happy. But like I said it was my first kiss and well it wasn't what I expected it was kind of blah. I mean what's the big deal I thought when you get kissed you see sparks fly or something"

Edward had meanwhile come around to my side of the table he pulled me out of my chair and held my hands I felt a shock of electricity run from his hands to mine I shivered and wondered if he felt it too. "What?" I asked

"You are with the right person. At least that's what I've heard. Care to give it a try" he said softly.

"I...I…I"

"Relax Bella after all you said you wanted to learn we'll start small and work our way up ok, besides Em is very affectionate it was probably just a peck so we won't count that one this is your first real kiss this one will be" he let go of my hands and placed his on either side of my face.

His lips took mine in a gentle takeover he stole my breath and gave me some of his, there was no tongue I don't think I could have handled that. I felt connected to him in a way that defied gravity almost like he was the one tethering me to the Earth instead. He would nip and pull back and I would take a step forward, we did this until his back met the resistance of the wall. While I was not prepared for the kiss neither of us were prepared for my reaction my hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time in his hair his back up and down I could not get close enough it seemed.

**I had a lot of trouble writhing this chapter I had planned on going straight in to the celebratory dinner with her parents but I was at was at work and the "arm pit" comment came to me I started to giggle which made my co workers look at me strangely so I could not pass up the opportunity to use it also they were supposed to kiss yet. Problem is Edward and Bella can't stay away from each other for long. (****How was it?)**


	10. Chapter 10 Keys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 9 Keys

**(BPOV)**

When we finally pulled away we were both breathing hard. "Wow now that was a kiss" I said

He chuckled "I once heard it does not matter who is first what matters is who's last. Did you see sparks?"

His statement confused me so I answered his question.

"No, I was too distracted to notice"

He smirked

"Oh well you'll have to pay attention next time. Hey are you done eating?"

"Next time?" I mumbled to myself

"Yeah I don't think I could eat anymore" I said louder

"Ok why don't you go pick a movie while I finish cleaning up?"

I wanted to help him. But I also wanted to lick him _NOT a good idea Bella you're not a dog_

So I did the only sensible thing to do I agreed. "Alright"

The doctor had quite the extensive collection of DVD's wow! There's no way I'm going to be able to choose a single movie that was until three little numbers caught my eye they were double O 7, I'm a closet James Bond fan. He had every single one to date so I picked out one I hadn't yet seen and studied the back.

"Go ahead and put it in I'm almost finished" I heard from the kitchen.

After I had put the DVD in I sat down at one end of the couch and worried my bottom lip I liked Edward a lot. Only I didn't know if it was as a person in general or as in a guy. I felt right with him, and I really hoped that things wouldn't be weird between us. The tension curled in my belly I felt like I was going to lose my dinner. _Yeah Bella that's what you need right now to upchuck all over this guy!_

I heard the water faucet turn off and my anxiety doubled, my leg started to shake and I began to gnaw on my thumb nail a sure sign I was going to lose it soon.

"You know people have been known to go crazy from biting their nails" I heard him say from behind me.

He dropped a blanket in my lap and said "relax" as he came around the couch to sit on the opposite end. Just like that my nervousness vanished like it had never been there to begin with.

Except he did not sit, he lounged with his head on the armrest and his feet, his toes touching my thighs. I could feel electric currents running from his feet throughout my entire body and back out to him. I looked over at him to see if he felt it too he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I would have pegged you for the chick flick type not 007 movie fan"

"Well all I can say is I guess I'm full of surprises" I said as I pushed play

I swear I heard him whisper "you sure are", but I couldn't be sure

When the movie began I was sitting upright but as the movie progressed I found myself at an awkward angle with my feet on the floor but my head on the armrest. Edward has also scooted down and his feet had ended up in my lap. About half way through the movie I saw Edward's hand snake towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him "You don't look very comfortable, stretch out"

I then found myself lying on my side next to Edward my head on his chest, his left arm was wrapped around me holding me in place "see much better huh!"

I shivered; he without saying anything threw the blanket on me then directed his attention back to the movie.

It was so easy to relax with him I always figured that I would resist any physical touch from a guy that it would take months if not years to be comfortable with a male and yet here I was lying next to a guy I had just met less than a week ago without a care in the world. This brought back the conversation I had had with my mom, "Edward?"

"Yeah Bella" he turned his attention to me.

"I told my parents that I was having dinner with you and well…." I bite my bottom lip

"Well what love?" he asked the endearment made the butterflies come to live again

"Well my mom wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us next Wednesday they are going to try to adopt Seth and his sisters and we're celebrating."

He had begun to draw circles on the skin of my arm with his right hand, I was now caged in his arms that thought combined with the touches made me shiver, but I did not say anything.

"You don't have to I was just asking."

"No, Wednesday would be great I was just checking my mental calendar I'm off early that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So where do you want to met at your house?"

"No Renee can't cook to save her life, were going out to eat I'll come by and pick you up around 5:30 okay?"

"Ok"

His attention went back to the movie but he never stopped with the circles so by the end of the night I felt… weird. Almost like something was missing

"You really don't have to walk me to my truck I'll be fine"

"I'm sure you will be but, I want to" he had his hand on the small of my back

While we were walking towards the truck I was busy digging around my purse for my keys, when we got to the driver's side he took the keys from me, he unlocked and held the door open for me. I threw my purse on the passenger seat then turned to thank him for dinner. The words got caught in my throat; his suddenly dark green eyes were focused on me more specifically on my mouth. While the look in his eyes thrilled me it also scared me. I took an involuntary step back.

Edward's eyes softened as he brought them back up to my eyes, he smiled as he leaned towards me and pressed a kiss on my forehead then another to the corner of my mouth. My forehead and lips tingled. "Have a good night Irish drive carefully and let me know when you get home ok"

"Ah-ha" I squeaked

He handed me my keys back and helped me climb in to the truck, before he shut the door he locked it and walked to the front of my truck. As I was backing out his phone rang when he saw who it was he got a huge smile on his face and winked at me. My face flooded red.

**(EPOV)**

The kiss with Bella was out of this world I could not wait to repeat it but the way she had had taken a step back from me while we stood next to her truck told me that she needed more time, time that I was very willing to give her. So I resigned myself to just drop a kiss on her forehead but then I could not resist and dropped another on her cheek breathing her in she smelled like strawberries it was intoxicating. I asked her to let me know when she made it home. As she was backing out my phone rang when I check the screen for the caller I chuckled this was the call I had been waiting for all day my mother. I looked up and saw Bella watching me so I winked at her, she blushed and I decided then that I would try to make Bella blush often.

"Hello Mom how is it going?"

"How's it going? I'll tell you how it's going my baby boy has a girlfriend and does he think I deserve to know about this? No I have to find out from my oldest son who by the way thought of the most inappropriate way to tell us the only good thing is that Rosalie was not in the room. We'll have to break it to her softly you know how she gets"

"I know mom, not to seem cruel, but she really needs to move on I took the first step this week and it's been liberating"

"You sound happy Edward."

"I am mom, I am"

"So tell me about her."

"Oh mom she's… she's a breath of fresh air she's wonderful."

"Emmett said she's pretty"

"More that that she's beautiful, her name is Bella"

"Hummm"

"Mom how did Em tell you about Bella?"

"Oh he and Rose came over for dinner and when she went to the Bathroom he said 'guess what our Eddie's finally getting some he got himself a girlfriend' you are being careful aren't you?"

"Eww… Mom gross not something I want to discuss with you, besides Bella's a proper lady you know what I mean."

"Tell me more" she said

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

Both my and Bella's schedule kept us too busy to do more that text and talk for a few minutes at night she was fast becoming my best friend. It was Wednesday and I was dressed and ready to meet her family. Oh who was I kidding I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, her dad was a cop and last night she told me that her brother would kill me if I hurt her. She of course told me jokingly, but I also had a sister and every guy who even looked at her Emmett and I would scare away. Not that we had to worry about other guys, she only ever had eyes for our best friend Jasper. So I knew that it was not an empty threat.

At exactly 5:30 my door bell rang I could not get to the door fast enough, I pulled my door open and was greeted by a vision she had on a white poufy skirt, a white tank top over that a dark blue jean jacket, and white flats.

"Hey right on time so where are we going?"

"Oh the Vineyard on Thayer St. Have you been there before?"

"No but I heard they have the best Italian food ever, well at least here in Arizona."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing come on lets go," I said and guided her to my car.

"Hey I'm supposed to drive you."

"Well plans changed I get to drive, I want to, no I need to drive."

"Why?" I did not let this deter me I opened the passenger door to my car and helped her get in.

"Driving relaxes me and I need to relax"

"Why?" she was sure full of questions but I didn't mind she was in my car and we were on our way hopefully I would not die.

"Because I'm about to meet your family and your dad carries a gun"

She laughed "Oh Edward your silly"

"I'm glad my impending death amuses you"

She laughed again and then she did something that surprised us both she put her hand over mine on the gear shift. The minute our skin touched I felt an electric current running throughout our combined hands; I heard Bella take a sharp breath but said nothing. She kept her gaze averted but did not remove her hand from mine.

When we got to the restaurant I parked the car and went around to help her out of the car my hand felt empty without her hand on mine so I grabbed hold of it as we walked inside.

**This was for you ****Kri5ti cuz you asked so nicely. Now I'm going to bed b/c it's past midnight here good night and I hope ya'll enjoy let me know what ya'll think it seems I live for review funny did not know that until I got on!**


	11. Chapter 11 Warzone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 10 Warzone

When we walked inside the smiling hostess said "Hey Bella your family just got here, they're waiting for you in the back"

"Alright thanks Connie" Bella answered

"Do you come here often?" I asked

"No but Connie used to work with me at Newton's so when we do come in we get the friends and family discount ten percent is not much but hey!"

"Newton's?" I asked

"Yeah you know as in the worlds largest sporting goods chain, oh look there they are!"

Newton? I wondered if she knew that her boss lives in forks. Probably not she would have mentioned it. I would have to ask Alice if she knew where Mr. Newton had Banish Mike to. Last I heard he had moved south and had gotten married. Mike was not a bad guy but him and his group didn't particularly like the Cullens or our best friends the Hales I see now that it was mostly our fault we were kind of snobby, well Rosalie was snobby but she was the only one. It wasn't that we thought we were better; it was just that we were complete as a group; we did not let anyone else in.

As we approached the table her father and brother both stood, I began to understand a little more about Bella. I had been raised to be a gentleman, but most women did not appreciate it they tended to get angry and offended. Not Bella, she almost seemed to expect it, and now I knew why she had been raised by a gentleman and treated like a lady her whole life so, me helping her in and out of the car, opening the door for her was normal.

"Guys this is my friend Edward, Edward these are my dad Charlie my mom Renee, my brother Seth and my sisters Leah and Claire." Bella said as I helped her sit.

"Good to finally meet you Edward" said Bella's mom

"Likewise Mrs. Swan."

"Oh don't be silly dear call me Renee" she said then mouthed to Bella 'he's cute' Bella blushed and I smiled

I turned my attention to Bella's father who had been starting daggers at our conjoined hands from the moment he saw us.

"Mr. Swan it's a pleasure"

"You can call me Officer Swan"

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed "Charlie!" Renee echoed

"Fine I guess just Charlie is fine" he mumbled

Dinner was delicious and the company was even better, Bella's dad interrogated me as expected.

"So Edward what is it that you do?"

"Oh I'm an oncologist at Phoenix General"

Charlie grunted, Bella scowled at him, and Leah spoke for the first time "Have you saved a lot of people"

I do some biopsies when I'm needed but for the most part I'm in a lab, I do have clinic hours Tuesdays, Thursdays and every other Friday."

"Cool" Leah responded.

"Oh I didn't know that" Bella said with a smile

When dinner was over I leaned in to Bella and said "Hey do you have to be home soon I want to show you something at my place"

"I can stay out a bit longer" she whispered back then turned to her parents and said to them "Hey Edward and I are going to hang for a bit I'll be home early ok"

"How early is early Bella" Charlie

"Charlie Bella's an adult" Renee whispered to him.

Bella giggled "don't worry daddy it will be at a decent hour I got school tomorrow plus Edward has work."

Charlie grunted again.

We said our goodbyes at the door, seeing as the swans had parked on the on the other end. I grabbed Bella's hand and hurried over to my car. "So what do you want to show me?" she asked.

"That's a surprise"

"Ugh! I hate surprises" she mumbled

I chuckled. Though our texts I had discovered Bella's love for literature, so I was going to show her one of my guest rooms. That I had turned in to a library of sorts.

When we pulled in to the parking lot I turned to smile at her she was looking out of the passenger window worrying her bottom lip. I grabbed her hand a squeezed drawing her attention to me "Relax you'll like this I promise." She gave me a tight smile

I helped her from the car; we walked hand in hand to my door I unlocked the door and said "How about a tour?"

"Uh ha, sure I guess" she sounded nervous

"Come on we'll start with upstairs"

"Ok so this is the guest room that my wonderful and favorite brother stayed in."

"Wait I thought Emmett was you only brother" she said with a smile all traces of her nerves gone.

"Technically he is unless you count Jasper, who's my brother-in-law" I returned the smile "which would make him my favorite brother; he's calmer times a hundred than Emmett"

"Ah."

"Yeah! Now on the other side is my bedroom not that special"

"No, it's nice I like it. Actually I really like the gray it's UN underappreciated color in my opinion." she said

She walked further in and looked at the picture on the dresser "aw it this you Edward you were such a cute baby nothing but, fat rolls." She teased

"Ha ha, no it's Mason my nephew, Alice and Jasper's oldest, well only kid."

She turned to the east wall and saw all the records and CD's I had "Wow you have a lot of music"

"I love music I almost got a degree in music but life had a way of deciding for you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do." She said sadly I wondered what that was about

"Alright the bathroom is though there it's shared with the other room." I began to get excited "let's go down stairs"

Once we were down stairs I stopped in front of the room I really wanted to show her. "Ok so this was supposed to be the master bedroom but I liked it for this instead" I opened the door and let her in.

"Wow! This is amazing I can't believe it. You must have a million books in here"

"Well not a million but I do have quite a few, go ahead and look you fill." The room was large it had book shelves all along the walls except where I had a futon that folded out to be a bed for when I had more than one guest. And in the middle sat a baby grand, she went to it and hit three keys in sequence "Do you play?" I asked.

"No I just know that bit" she continued over to the book and got lost in her favorite world

I went to the piano, and as she explored I played a melody something I had composed to my mother a long time ago. When I was finished I joined her by the book shelf full of classics she turned to me an put her forehead on my shoulder and said "I am completely in envy of you"

I smiled at this and said "why"

"You've got looks, books, talent and life direction." She sighed "plays something else for me."

She pulled me to the piano she sat next to me. I began to play she smiled and said "Clair de Lune"

"You know it"

"Yeah mom tried to get me learn the piano but I would get so wrapped in the music and ignore the instructor this was one of my favorite pieces."

I laughed and kept playing

**(BPOV)**

Edward played an endless reserve of music for me eventually my head ended up on his shoulder and my eyes closed I wasn't asleep but kind of in that in between moment where you not fully awake but not yet asleep. When my phone rang ending the enchantment we were both in. It was my dad

"Hello"

"Bells are you Ok"

"Yeah dad sorry the time got away from me. I'm on my way home right now."

"Ok drive carefully"

"Alright dad see you in a bit" I knew he would still be up when I got home I ended the call.

I stretched and yawned "I can't believe how late it is, I better get going if I want to get any rest tonight."

"Alright let me walk you out."

When we got to my truck I handed Edward my keys before he asked for them. He smiled and said "You're something else Swan."

"What?"

"Nothing, ok lesson two"

"Lesson two?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, pulled me towards him and folded me in to his chest. He held me there; I took advantage and breathed him in. He smelled like a combination of cinnamon and fresh air.

"Usually you get hugged before the kiss but hey I'm an unconventional type of guy." He helped in to my truck "Text me when you get home ok."

"Ok"

As I drove away I felt like I had forgotten something more like I left something very important behind.

**How many thought lesson two was going to be another kiss sorry Ok I won't be able to update as often b/c school is starting (ugh) next week but I won't abandon it. The head on the shoulder is something I saw on an anime and I loved the 'move' lol I had to use it drop me a note and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12 Friendly Waters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer I also don't own BONES**

Chapter 11 Friendly Waters

The next two weeks were filled with Edward, I would go to school then work my shift at Newton's and afterwards I would go to his place, we would sit at his dining room table each with our heads buried in a book me for school work and him for research. We would take turns cooking dinner and afterward watching TV or a movie. We had discovered that we both liked to watch BONES and since I had all six seasons on DVD I brought them over and we started watching an episode a night. It had started the following Saturday when my mom called me at work to tell me that I was on my own for dinner because dad was working, Seth had a belt test and mom and the girls were going to cheer him on. So I called Edward and invited him out to eat but he was busy.

"Sorry Irish I just got a new medical journal in that I have to look at."

"Oh Ok that's cool"

"Hey why don't you come over I have to eat right, the front door will be open just come on in"

"You sure it won't be too much trouble"

"Na it's cool"

So I did, when I got there Edward didn't even look up. I went though his pantry and found the makings for spaghetti, so I made that for us. Even the smell of food did not make him look up it was so cute my 'player' had turned out to be a book worm.

It wasn't until I set a plate of food in front of him that he even noticed I was there.

"Bella when did you get here?" he asked looking at me kind of cross eyed.

"Um about an hour ago, eat." I said bemused

"Oh darn I was going to cook you dinner I'm so sorry Bella"

"It's Ok hope you like it"

After he had finished eating he kept stealing glances at the journal he had put down to eat, "Go ahead and get back to it Edward I don't mind in fact I think I'll catch up on some homework I have"

I went to get my book bag from my truck and sat across from him for the rest of the night.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

"Mom I don't think he actually eats regularly he didn't even notice I was there until I set the plate in front of him."

"So what are your plans?"

"I guess I can stop in on him on my way home from work and check that he has dinner. You know how I worry for my friends"

"I know you do honey, why you don't invite him here on Fridays"

Fridays were the only day out of the week that we all sat down together as a family for dinner with the exception of my dad and me sometimes.

"Good idea mom thanks"

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

So with the exception of Fridays Edward and I spent every evening at his place, Edward also joined my family for Mass on Sundays when we found out that we went to the same church just different services. I would ride with my parents to church before the service and leave with Edward; he would then take me home at the end of the day.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

It was Thursday and we were on his couch watching BONES I was sitting upright, Edward had his head on my lap I was running my fingers through his hair he had, had a long day and he told me that this relaxed him. I had to ask him something and I was nervous not that I had any reason to be he never said no to me.

"Edward"

"Humm" he sighed

"I was wondering… Well you see once a month my friends and I get together we go out to eat, then catch a movie or go out to a club they drink I'm the designated driver we borrow Jessica's moms SUV and I cart their drunken butts home. It's great fun."

"Anyways we're getting together this Sunday for dinner and a movie and I was wonder-" he cut me off

"Wondering if I would like to go along"

"Yeah" I said smiling

"I sure would, I'd like to meet your friends"

"Cool" I said

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

The next day after having dinner with my family sans my dad, he was at work, we went outside to sit in the back yard the girls played on their trampoline and Seth was working under the hood of an old 69 Camaro. Mom was inside resting after the long day she had had. Edward and I were on a bench under a canopy talking, this time he was sitting upright. I was laying down only my head was on the arm rest, my feet were in his lap, he had his hand on my shin and on occasion he would run it to my knee tap it with his fingers then run it back to my ankle. We were talking

"Tell me more about them" he said mentioning to Seth, Leah and Claire.

"Well Seth just turned 16 he and dad are fixing that car up for him to drive; he knows his stuff so he can work on it while dad's not here. I on the other hand had to wait for dad to come home from work in order to work on the truck"

"So your dad and you fixed the truck together"

"Yup it's our sweet 16 birthday present he plans to do the same with Leah and Claire"

"That's real cool of your dad; he sounds like a great guy." He took his hand off my shin and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers together.

"He is, anyways Seth doesn't have many friends kids want friends without baggage. Ugh I wish we could move somewhere where people won't know that they're foster kids where he can be himself. You know what I mean."

He nodded, he gave may hand a squeeze.

"He's a Black belt in tae kwon do," I said with a smile

Edward jokingly gulped I giggled.

"Leah and Claire just started; according to my mom they're pretty good."

"And you are you any good?"

"Me? No defiantly not, I'm clumsy dad put me in self defense, so I can defend myself but nothing that requires grace and poise."

"You don't seem very clumsy to me."

"Well I've out grown most of it, but on occasion you'll see me flying by or tripping on invisible holes in the ground" I laughed at him

He smiled at me; his eyes caught and held mine captive as much as I wanted I could not look away. The funny thing was I think he was just as caught as I was.

We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity that went by faster than the flapping of a humming bird's wings.

"Hey Edward look at me" Claire called out before doing a flip on the trampoline. Effectively breaking the trans we were under. We turned back to them.

"She's not shy is she?" he asked

"Not at all, she's 5 and an all around little princess. Leah on the other hand only talks when she had something to say which was real surprising that she actually talked to you during dinner not only tonight but that first time. When they got home she went straight to the computer and looked up Oncology. Mom says that she has it on the brain"

"Huh guess I have to brush up so I can answer any questions she might have."

"How old is Leah?" he asked

"She just turned 9"

"How long have they lived with your family?"

"Three years were pretty much the only family Claire remembers that's why it's so easy on her"

We sat there chatting for a while longer I must have fallen asleep.

I was awoken by Seth's and Edward's combined laughter, I smiled Edward was a good man. I knew he was tired from work and yet there he was with my brother asking him questions making Seth feel important. My heart thumped in my chest, and again I felt like I was missing a…a link.

I walked over to them, when Edward saw me coming he said "Hey sleeping Beauty"

I blushed but said, "Hey Prince Charming"

He laughed, Seth snorted, I jabbed Seth in the ribs and Edward reached for my hand and said "I should get going you want to walk me to my car".

When we got there I turned to him and smiled at him, this was going to hurt me more than it would him.

"Hey Edward your cupboards are bare so you need to go grocery shopping soon."

"Ugh I hate shopping"

"Me to but being that I'm such a great friend I'll go with you tomorrow after my shift at Newton's"

"Thanks Bella! You are awesome." He said before kissing my cheek. He jumped in his car and drove away.

"Bella can you come in here a moment" Dad called, he had come home a few minutes before Edward had gone home.

"Sure dad what's up?"

"You sure have been spending lots of time with this Edward fella"

"Dad we're just friends I promise"

"Yeah well just friends don't kiss each other on the check when they say goodbye"

"Charlie Swan were you spying on me" I said with a mock glare

He blushed, "yeah well it's still my house. I got you something I want you to promise to use it if you need it" he said handing me a can of pepper spray

"Gee thanks dad you shouldn't have."

"Yeah I should have in fact I should have a long time ago when you first started to see him"

"Dad, Edward's not like that he's a gentleman"

"That's for sure he's better than that Newton fellow I'll tell you that much"

"Dad there's nothing wrong with Mike, he's cool"

"Now there isn't you will never know the sigh of relief I felt when he married Jessica"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Bella I'm tired I'm going to bed"

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

Since it was the night of our group date instead of hanging out with Edward, I went home with my family after Mass to give Edward a chance to do his book thing and me a chance to dress up. We, us girls, always dolled up for this because it was only once a month and we liked to look like girls. I put on a dark blue sun dress that came down mid thigh I showed a little more skin than I wanted so I also wore my jean jacket with it. I've never been a huge fan of a lot of makeup so mascara and eyeliner were all I was going to use but I heard Jess in the background guiltng me in to using some eye shadow so a light dusting of gray it was.

When I picked up Edward he looked as bad as he had the night he meet my parents, "Edward are you ok?"

"Meeting your friends is big Bella"

"Not as big as meeting my Parents and you survived that."

"I did and on the bright side none of your friends are gun toting cops right?"

"No, so relax," I said

"Right. Only thing is you parents know, think we're just friend."

I smothered a laugh debating on whether telling Edward that my father had given me a can of pepper spray to use on him if he so much looked at me with evil intentions.

"Where as you're introducing me as your boyfriend to them Right?" he said checking that we were still on the same page.

"Yup" I said "but they're happy for me" _at least the girls were Mike was a different story_

He was protective of me, like an older brother. I hoped that everything went right tonight. I really wanted my 'old' best guy friend to like my 'new' best guy friend

When we got to the restaurant Jess and Angie came out to greet me I took Sara Lynn out of her arms saying "There's my baby I've missed you Angel Girl"

I gave Jessica a one armed hug and said "Oh it's so good to see you, where's Mike?" she stiffened and rolled her eyes "What's wrong? I can ring his neck if you want me to."

I went to give Angela a hug also.

"No its fine He's just being Mike you know, are you going to introduce us?"

"But of course Jessica, Angela this is my boyfriend Edward"

I turned to Edward and said "Darlin this here is my Baby Sara Lynn I don't care what the world might say she is mine and that's all that matters, and this are two of my best girl friends Angela and my Baby mama Jessica" he chucked I threw a saucy smile towards Jessica to let her know I was joking when I noticed that she had a tight look on her face, Mike had come out of the restaurant and he did not look happy. I felt Edward stiffen behind me I heard two words that confused the heck out of me

"Cullen" with a growl

"Newton" with a sigh of resignation.


	13. Chapter 13 Keychain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer **

Chapter 12 Keychain

"You know each other" I said

"Yes" said Edward

"Unfortunately" Mike said

"Michael!" Jessica exclaimed

"Sorry sweetheart, yes Cullen and I do know each other"

"From where?" Me again.

"We went to high school together" Edward answered

"Ah. Did you know that I knew him?"

"No, love why don't you give me and Michael a chance to talk. Clear the air" Edward said kissing my temple.

"Newton can I speak to you"

"Yeah ok" Mike still looked mad

"Edward?"

"It's ok Love go on inside we'll be along in a minute"

"Ok" I said still full of doubt.

I handed Sara Lynn back to Jess and we walked in and sat at our usual booth we could see Edward and Mike talking. Edward looked calm but Mike was really going at it. "Did you know that they knew each other" I said

"No I told Mike that you were bringing a date. He asked me 'who'. When I told him Edward something or other he said something along the lines of interrogating this guy, but other than that he didn't react"

"Hmm…"

"I saw when you got here and said Bella's here he looked out and when he saw him get out Mike started to shake he said 'No way there is no way that she is dating _him'" _

"I went out there to warn you but you were so excited to see Sara Lynn that I did not have enough time"

We talked amongst ourselves keeping a close eye on the happenings outside Mike had calmed down and now they were just chatting every now and then they would nod in our direction.

"Hey Ange where's Eric?" I asked

She rolled her eyes and said "He's such an old man he said that he has an early class so he does not want to be out late"

Jessica giggled "you should by him a walker"

Angela glared at her, and then let out a laugh. Edward and Mike shook hands and started towards us.

"Pisst they're coming in" I said we all stuck our noses in the menus pretending our attention had not been on the two of them, we all busted out laughing.

"What's going on ladies" Mike asked as he and Edward slid in to either side of the booth, it was a corner booth so Angela was in the middle with Jess and me on both sides of her and the guys on our other side. Sara Lynn was sitting in a high chair at the end of the table.

"Nothing" we all said

The waitress showed up and we all ordered, we talked as we waited for the food to be brought out. Mike gave me the third degree about where I meet Edward I told him that we met at a coffee shop, which was true that had been the first time we meet, "and I don't know we just kind of connected" Edward grabbed my hand an action that did not go unnoticed by my friends.

**(EPOV)**

As we all talked I felt myself relax more and more I could hardly believe that one of Bella's best friend's was Mike Newton. Now that all the drama was over I saw the bonds that she had with them all. She teased Mike shamelessly and Jessica joined in "Yeah Edward, the boss here shows no mercy for us lowly employees and I'm his wife not to mention the mother of his children"

Bella who had been taking a drink of her water when Jessica said this, choked out "Children! Jess! What?" I patted her back.

"Yes I didn't know how to tell you guys so surprise!"

"How far along are you?" Angela asked

"Just a month and a half"

"Congratulations "

"Oh I'm so happy another baby for me to spoil rotten and then give back" Bella said

"Just watch out when you pop out baby Cullen I'll do the same" Mike said with a smirk in my direction, Bella went red, I kicked him

"Ow!" he mumbled

"What's wrong Michael?" Jessica asked

"Nothing sweetheart I just hit the table" he said kicking me back

I grunted

"And you Edward did you hit the table too" Angela said with a sly smile

"Yup" Angela was quieter than Jessica but she was much more observant.

"So what are we going to watch?" Bella asked taking out her cell phone, everyone else followed suit

"Well, here are the choices: Glee 3D, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and Final Destination, Time to vote." Angela said putting her phone in the middle of the table. Soon after Bella, Jessica and Mike did the same.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"Oh I forgot, ok so we used to get into fights over what to see. So now the 'leader', who happens to be Angela this time, chooses three or four movies then tells us the choices, we type our choice in our phones and put them in the middle then the 'Leader', the only one to see who choose what, tallies up and that's what we go see no complaints. Go ahead and cast your vote"

I quickly typed in Planet of the Apes and also put my phone in the middle.

Angela picked up the phones looked at them then handed them back to us then said "Ok so there was One for Glee one saying anything but Glee and three for Planet of the Apes so Mikes Cousins win"

"Hey!"

Jessica and Bella busted out laughing Angela turned red.

Jessica's phone went off. "Oh my mom's here for Sara Lynn, Mike you mind taking her out there"

"Sure sweetheart" he said grabbing the diaper bag and lifting his baby from the seat she was in.

"So what did you and Mike talk about?" Bella asked me

"That is between Mike and me Love, don't worry everything is cool" I said grabbing her hand again.

"Hmm" Bella grunted. I chucked and brought her hand to my lips, I pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist she shivered. Once again our eyes caught and held us under a spell, until Jessica coughed because the waitress had shown up with our bills. Once they were taken care of we made our way out the door but instead of walking to the cars they all headed back behind the restaurant I was confused until I saw the theater hidden behind some trees.

Bella whispered "this is Phoenix's best kept secret they have the best popcorn, and very comfortable seats."

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

After the movie Bella drove me home, once she parked she grabbed her purse and said "how much do I owe you."

"Nothing Bella, dinner was on me tonight"

"No way that, wasn't part of the deal"

"I know it wasn't, but thanks to you I was able to make peace with a good man today so look at dinner as a thank you"

"Well fine" she grumbled "Oh yeah are you going to tell me what was going on with Mike outside the restaurant?"

"Like I said we made peace with each other"

"Well it took you a long time to make peace"

I chucked "I know it was about time"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know but it is what I meant, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As sure as there's sand in the desert"

"Oh wait one more thing" I said

"What"

I gently grabbed her chin and turned it to me I smiled at her "I want to try something" I said, "don't freak out Ok" she stiffened but I did not let that stop me. I moved closer to her and put my lips on hers. I slowly traced her lips with my tongue seeking entrance. She opened her lips slightly and I let myself in, the kiss was sweet as rain in the summer but as hot as the desert she hated so much. It did not last nearly as long as I wished, but it was a step in the right direction. I slowly pulled away dropping a kiss on her nose.

"What was that for?"

"More practice" I said wagging my eyebrows at her before opening the truck door and getting out of the car "thanks for tonight Irish" I said as I closed the door

I made my way to my door as she drove away. I let myself in. I was restless so I sat on my piano and let the music take me away. As I played I thought about my conversation with Mike.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~_flashback_C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

_I helped Bella out of the truck and we started to make our way to the restaurant hand in hand when a women with curly blonde hair holding a baby came out calling out Bella's name followed by a dark haired women with a smile on her face. Bella got a huge smile on her face, and ran over to them; she plucked the baby out of her arms and began to coo at her. She gave her friends a one armed hug they whispered something about the blonde's husband Mike, then she introduced me to the baby and her friends Jessica and Angela. That's when the gates of Hades opened because Michael Newton walked out of the restaurant with a look that could have killed me, if looks could kill._

_After Bella and the other two ladies had gone inside I turned to Mike._

"_Hello Mike it's good to see you"_

"_Yeah Cullen wish I could say the same"_

"_You know I deserve that we, my family and I we weren't that nicest, but we weren't exactly mean either" _

"_Look frankly if we had seen each other in a different circumstance I would not have care but, your dating one of my best friends whom I happen to love dearly and well I know how you are."_

"_Mike that was high school like I said yes we were snobby, but I've grown up since then. If you're friends with Bella then I'm willing to be your friend too."_

"_I'm not talking about high school although yes you were a rich snobby jerk, I'm talking about what happened afterwards after Tanya died you left with that girl from that party at La Push and then when you were done with her you just dumped her."_

"_That's not what happened. Look I promised her that I would not tell anyone what happened; except that yes we left together I took her to my house so that my dad could look at her then he took her to the hospital. That is all I can tell you other than the fact that I got a lecture because I should have taken her to the hospital instead of bringing here to the house, from my dad the next morning _

_He assured me that she had fine and resting at home. The only reason I was at that party was because Emmett and Jasper dragged me there but I left as fast as possible. I left for school soon after that when I went back home for thanksgiving I heard rumors but that's all I thought it was, a rumor."_

"_So you didn't…" he said making his hand in to a claw _

"_No"_

"_Ah ok" he looked more relaxed "so Bella huh? Do you really like her?"_

"_I'm beginning to she's amazing"_

"_She is" he said glancing in her direction_

"_Do you like her?" I asked_

"_I'm crazy about her, but not the way your thinking I asked her out but she turned me down flat said she would only go out with me as friends. We got incredibility close and she became like a sister to me. When Jess and I started dating I asked her what she thought she said 'I like how you smile when you're with her' I love my wife, but Bells…is special so treat her right"_

"_I plan on it"_

"_I'm not too sure what but something happened to her something that has her running scared anytime any guy tries to get too close so go slow"_

"_Again I plan on it."_

"_But not to slow push her some get her out of her comfort zone you'll notice that while she's tease me and joke around with me she won't touch me I've gotten two hugs from her the first on my wedding day and the second when Sara Lynn was born."_

"_I'll take that under advisement thanks"_

"_I really hope I was wrong about you or I'll help Mr. Swan and Seth hide your body" he said but he said it with a smile that belittled his words._

_ End flash back_

Soon afterwards I went to bed with Bella on my mind.


	14. Chapter 14 Reaction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer Ok so this chapter plus chapters 14 and 15 were supposed to be only one but it became massive so I broke it down to 3 so this update will have both 13 and 14 and the next one will have 15 **

Chapter 13 Reaction

The months that followed that dinner with Bella's friends were filled with laughter, and a companionship unlike one I had never known. I had also found a likely friendship in Mike Newton a friendship that was cemented with Bella's Birthday I had just gotten off of work when my phone rang it was an unknown number

"Hello?"

"Hey Cull- Edward it's me Mike."

"Hello Mike how'd you get my num-"

"I lifted your number from Bella's phone when she wasn't looking; I need your help with something"

"What is it?" I asked cautiously

"Well Bell's Birthday is coming up and… She played a trick on me for my birthday so I want to get back at her by throwing her a surprise party"

"How is that getting back at her?"

"Trust me she hates surprises and hates parties even more she'll be fuming mad" he chuckled

"Yeah at me!"

"No because you don't know about her dislike for surprise parties, so how can she blame you?"

"Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Awesome ok we won't do it on her actual birthday or else she'll get suspicious, so we'll do it after on the 18th tell her that you just got great news and want to go out to celebrate at The Vineyard just make sure you get her there by six"

"What if she asks what I want to celebrate?"

"Tell her that you will tell her the story once you're sitting down"

"Ok sounds like a plan"

"Oh and don't give her a present until that night make her really think that we're not doing anything"

"Her mom already asked me to come over for her family birthday dinner I'll give her a decoy gift then and the real gift at the real party. Did you invite her family?"

"Yeah her mom's the one who suggested calling you to help"

"Ah... So what trick did Bella play on you for your Birthday?"

"Well for my birthday a bunch of guys from work and I went to Eric's, Angela's boyfriend, apartment we played poker and got rip roaring drunk. Jess was still pregnant so Bella volunteered to be our designated driver she picked us all up and drove us to Eric's, she spent the evening hanging out with Jess, Angela and their other friend Charlotte who had not moved yet. Anyways when we were ready to go home we called her to come pick us up and drive each of us home. I was the last one she dropped off because we borrowed my mother in law's SUV and she was going to leave that there for the night. I was two sheets to the wind so she had to help me into the house.

So the next morning I wake up with the worst hangover and Jessica glaring at me. I was like 'what's wrong sweetheart?' she said 'Well I was picking up your clothes from last night and this fell out' she handed me a scrap of paper and on it, it said '_I had a fun time Mikey boy give me a call anytime'_ along with a phone number 'do you want to explain this to me Michael?' I was speechless for about five minutes I had been drunk the night before but not that drunk so I said 'I have no idea where that came from all we did was play poker at Eric's and drink I promise I was home before two because he kicked us out at one saying he had to go to work today' then she said 'If it means nothing then you won't mind if I call the number and find out why she's leaving notes in my husband's pockets' I was more than willing 'by all means in fact use my phone here' I handed he my phone she dialed and put the phone on speaker.

This women with an accent answered 'Oh Mikey I have great time last night' I was freaking out I said 'I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know you. I've never met you' I looked at Jess her eyes were filled with tears I was about to say something to her when the women said 'Oh course you do you told me I was best lover ever and you told me that you give me discount at store when we go camping in the desert' by this time Jessica had walked away crying to stand by the window. So I said 'I'm sorry ma'am you must have me confused with someone else' to which she answer 'I do not confuse you, you have a freckle on right buttocks do you not' so by this time I'm in a full panic attack and Jessica is in hysterics so I hang up on the women and go to my wife 'Oh Jess honey I promise I've Never met that women you're the only lover I've ever had what can I do to convince you of that. Please baby turn around.' I grab her by the shoulders and turn her towards me expecting to find my wife crying and ready to murder me but instead she's laughing and she can't seem to stop"

"What? Laughing why?"

"Because Bella had put the note in my pocket and Jessica was in on the whole thing the number I called was charlotte's new number Bella had spent the night at her place and when I called Char's new sister in law answered trying to sound foreign Jessica provide the freckle information but the whole idea was Bella's. I found out because soon my phone rang when I saw that it was Bella I answered it because I was worried that Jessica had gone mad and that was why she was laughing but Bella explained it all between chuckles I was so embarrassed"

Of course I started laughing because only Bella would think of something like that, and this caused Mike to laugh along with me and in that moment we went from being acquaintances to being friends.

C~C~C~C~C~C~CC~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

Bella's birthday dinner with her family went off without a hitch I along with the rest of her family gave her gift card's to her favorite book online book store there was no cake and no singing.

On the other hand the actual party on the other hand was nearly a disaster

Getting her there was the easy part. Once there though she saw Mike's head she turned to me and said "What is Michael Newton doing here"

"I don't know maybe he is celebrating also" I said innocently.

"Celebrating my right nostril Edward Cullen so help me if this is a trick I not speaking to you" she said before storming off in his direction.

"Michel Newton what are you doing here"

"Bella!"

"Don't you Bella me young man I want to know what's going on"

By that time I had caught up to her and said "Dear our table is ready" I turned her around, Mike mouth '_your early_' I shrugged at him.

I seated us at a random table I looked around nervously when she found out she was going to murder me.

"I wonder where our waiter is?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Edward sorry I accused you of tricking me. What was the good news you wanted to tell me"

I gulped

Fortunately Mike chose that moment to interrupt "Bella Jessica is crying and I don't know what to do. Help!"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about men who were afraid of tears "She's pregnant of courses she's going to cry, where are you sitting?"

"Back here"

The minute she walked though the thresh hold I Heard a booming "Surprise"

She turned to me smiling sweetly "I take back my apology" then walked away to where Mike had rejoined his wife.

"Jessica Newton I hope you're ready to raise your children alone because I'm going to murder Mike"

"That what you get for making me freak out on my birthday"

"I'm going to boil you alive"

"Bella!" Renee said

"Sorry thank you all for coming." Bella said with a forced smile as she looked around the room when her eyes caught hold of a dark haired girl in the back with a big smile on her face she froze.

I was at her side in an instant "Bella, love are you ok?"

She ignored me "Charlotte?"

"Hey Bella" she managed to get out before Bella jumped on her

"Charlotte! Oh Charlotte! My Charlotte!" Bella squealed as they embraced

"Bella! Oh Bella! My Bella!" Charlotte repeated back.

"What is going on" I asked the person next to me who happened to be Seth

Oh that's just Bella and Charlotte's thing they do any time they go more than a day without seeing each other. It's silly but…" he shrugged

"This is the best surprise ever all of you are off the hook because My Charlotte is here" Bella said "Except you Edward Cullen I'm still mad at you"

And for the rest of the night she did not speak one word to me wouldn't even glace in my direction If it weren't for the fact that I drove her here and her truck was at my place she would have kept ignoring me.

I helped her pack up all of her loot and put it in the back of my car, after I helped her in she kept her eyes averted the whole ride home. When we got there I said "Bella come in for a while please"

She finally turned to me and said "No thank you I'm quite fine"

"Bella sweet heart come on don't be mad come inside so I can give you your birthday present"

"I have every right to be mad you should have warned me about this you're my best friend I should be able to trust you"

"You can trust me I'm sorry next time someone wants to throw you a surprise party you'll be the first I tell now come on inside so I can give your present."

"You already gave me a present at the dinner with my parents. Remember?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes I remember, but that was just a decoy gift this is the real deal" I said holding out the envelope to her. I waved it under her nose and said "you'll like it"

"Fine give me that" she grumbled then yanked it out of my hand.

"Rude." I teased she blushed much to my delight I held my breath as she opened it this would either go really, really good or really, really bad.

"What! No way thank you thank you thank you" she exclaimed as she jumped on me "When did you buy these?"

"Yesterday I'm surprised you hadn't bought them seeing as how you have been going on and on about this movie" I had gotten her tickets to the midnight premier of Held, it was the third movie based on the Taken saga Bella was very excited that all five books were becoming movies and she had spoken of nothing else for the last two weeks.

"Yeah I was waiting for payday, who's the other ticket for?"

"Me of course, you know what this means right"

"No what?"

"You'll have to bring the first two movies in the series so that I can watch them"

**Once again this chapter is only half of the update**

**Ps I happen to love reviews but I get so little of them be king review please even a will make me happy let me know what you think! please**


	15. Chapter 15 Down Pour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer Ok so this chapter plus chapters 14 and 15 were supposed to be only one but it became massive so I broke it down to 3 so this update will have both 13 and 14 and the next one will have 15 **

Chapter 14 Down Pour

The following Saturday it rained I was at home reading a medical journal when there was this pounding at my door when I opened it there stood Bella soaking wet she resembled a drowned rat with her hair plastered to her head with the biggest smile on her face.

"It's raining!" she declared

"Yes I see and your soaked come inside before you get sick"

"No way! We as in you and I Mr. Cullen are going to play in the rain, come on" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out there with her she promptly jumped in a puddle and splashed me.

"You really should not have done that you're in for it now" she ran and I gave chase though the parking lot. I saw a different side of Bella a playful side that I found intriguing. By the time I caught up with her I was as soaked as she was and we were both laughing so hard that we sagged against each other.

"I so do love the rain don't you?" She said as she leaned on me.

"Hmmm" I mumbled

She pulled away turned her face up to the rain and spun in circles "It's so wonderful!"

I enjoyed watching her spin for a moment then went to where she was and stopped her by grabbing her shoulders she smiled up at me and I couldn't resist I brought my hands up to cup her jawbone and dropped a kiss on her lips. She continued to smile.

We had kissed often enough that a simple kiss no longer scared her, a fact that I was proud of because I had helped her overcome that fear. As she pulled away I trailed my fingers lightly down the line of her arms wanting to hold on to her hands suddenly I was holding air and Bella was flat on her back laughing I looked down at her "What happened?"

"I fell. See I told you I was clumsy"

"Here let me help you up" I said with a grin and held out my hand to her. She sat up and took my hand. She started to pull herself up when she let out a cry

"What's wrong?" getting down to her level

"I must of twisted my ankle when I fell I'll be fine I just have to favor it for a bit"

"Oh I didn't know you were a doctor" I said "up you go." I helped her to her feet, and then leaned down to throw her over my shoulder in a fireman's hold

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing? Put me down this instant you're going to drop me!"

"Not if you quit squirming around. Stay still" I said

I walked back to my house and set her down in the foyer she stood there shivering and dripping with a glare on her face. I pulled my shirt off and dropped it beside me "strip" I said as I walked away to grab some towels I had just done laundry so they were were still in the living room. I also grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of basketball shorts for her to wear. While there I also put on a dry pair of shorts.

"What?" she exclaimed but began taking off her shoes and socks.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes" I said coming to stand in front of her. I put a towel on her head and began to rub her hair dry.

"That's ok I'm fine" she said in a small voice she was full out shivering now.

"You're not fine silly girl come on off with it" I said and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Because I had come to know Bella so well I knew that she wore sports bras so she standing in front of me wearing more than she would be if we were at the beach.

We stood there looking at each other her gaze was fixated on my chest I had yet to put on a shirt, and since she was looking I figured it was ok for me to look too. Her body was covered in gooseflesh I didn't get very far Bella had caught me looking she crossed her arms over her chest and said "Quit staring at me and give me that" she pulled the sweatshirt out of my grasp and put it on it came down to mid thigh.

"Pants too" I said

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I said take of your pants so I can throw them in the dryer for you. The sweatshirt is long and will cover you well besides I got you some shorts they're a little big but they have a drawstring."

She shook her head I ignored her "In fact why don't you take a shower that will warm you up in no time. You can use my bathroom seeing as how it's the only one that's stocked at the moment. But first take these off" I reached for her pants.

She pulled back "Bella"

"No! Edward stop. I'll get them."

"Ok" I said holding my hands up in surrender I stepped back giving Bella some room. It was like this three steps forward one step back.

She looked into my eyes and stepped towards me without taking her eyes off of me she started to pull her pants down I turned to give her privacy but she grabbed my arm and said "I trust you. Now turn around and give me those shorts" I complied, I saw the pants skid by as she kicked them off and let out a bark of laugher nothing was ever simple with Bella around. I turned back to see her but she hadn't put the shorts on she was standing in front of me with my shorts clutched in her hand staring at me "What is it?" I asked she dropped the shorts and grabbed my hands pulling me to her she wrapped her arms around me her palms flat on my back between my shoulder blades I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and I had my other hand cupping the back of her head

She rubbed her cold nose against my chest and sighed then she said something that gave me a smidgen of hope "You're terribly perfect, I do believe you've ruined me for any other male in this entire world" she kissed my chest and pulled away saying "I think I will take you up on that shower" With that she leaned down to pick up the shorts she had dropped and one of the towels I didn't realize I had dropped.

While she showered I threw our clothes in the dryer and took her book bag up to my bedroom I was placing it on the bed along with a blanket for Bella when she walked out of the bathroom wearing my shorts and sweatshirt her hair was wrapped in the towel "Hey do you think I could borrow some socks"

"Sure here you go" I said "why don't you climb in the bed to warm up, while I take a shower then I'll go make us some soup"

"Alright" she said and pulled a book out of her book bag she leaned against my pillow and got lost in a world of fiction.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I found Bella sound asleep I folded the comforter over her and went down stairs to make us that soup I promised

The soup was done and I was making some grilled cheese sandwiches for us to eat with the tomato soup I had made when I heard a phone ring I knew it wasn't mine because mine beeps at me so I knew it had to be Bella's I went in search of it and found it on the floor of the foyer I picked it up and saw the call was from her mom so I answered it "Hello Renee"

"Edward hi I'm assuming that Bell's with you right I hate when she drives in the rain it makes me nervous because she has so little experience and the rain brings out this daring side of her"

"Yes I know all about this wild side of Bella I saw a bit she had us dancing in the rain and Yes she's here well in my house at least not in the same room as me at the current moment, and I would never even dream of letting her leave while it's like this I have two guest rooms she can stay in if it comes to that but I think the weather man said it should clear up by nine O'clock tonight"

"Ok Edward, oh by the way where is my daughter?"

"She fell asleep while I was taking a shower so I left her to sleep in peace"

"Asleep huh do me a favor go check on her"

"Ok?" I said

When I got to my room I looked at the bed and Bella was gone "Where is she?" I said

"Is your bed against a wall?"

"No" I said _what does that has to do with anything "_it's in the middle"

"Go around the other side" she said when I went around I could hardly believe my eyes

"Oh" I said Renee just chucked and hung up Bella was still sound asleep only now she was on the floor. I bent down to put her back in the bed when she stirred "Hey," I whispered

"Hey" she whispered back,

"Edward why are we whispering?" she continued

"No reason. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah I did, don't tell me I rolled off the bed again"

"Again does it happen often?"

"Not any more I only roll to the left never to the right, I don't know why I just do so I pushed my bed against a wall and I haven't rolled out since." She giggled I joined in.

We spent the rest of the day after warming up with the soup launching around my house reading books, talking and she coaxed me into playing the piano for her as she sat next to me with her head on my shoulder and the comment she had made in the foyer still on the front most part of my mind. When she went home she took my sweatshirt with her it was an old one from Forks High with my name on the back. I would never miss it and I loved that she had something of mine.

Within two weeks after that I gave Bella a key to my house so that she could come in even when I wasn't home. I continued to learn more and more about her. She had become my best friend we told each other everything with the exception of Tanya I still wasn't ready to talk about her.

It was now one week away from Halloween we were on our way to another dinner with Bell's posse, as I liked to call them much to Bell's disdain for the name, and we were discussing our plans for the holiday I tried to convince Bella that dressing up like an employ at Newton's lacked imagination it was also cheating.

**Once again this chapter is only half of the update.**

**Ps I happen to love reviews but I get so little of them be king review please even a will make me happy let me know what you think! Please**


	16. Chapter 16 Tricks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer sorry it took so long my non twilight life got in the way I don't even know if anyone is going to read this? But if you did let me know what you think oh and anyone else excited about THE HUNGER GAMES? I am!**

Chapter 15 Tricks

**BPOV**

It's Halloween night and I'm anxiously waiting on Edward I hope that he likes my costume I tricked him in to thinking that I had no imagination what so ever and I was going to dress up like an employ from Newton's but in reality I wanted to surprise him. I'm feeling as nervous as I did when I first met Edward things have begun to subtlety change between us when I'm with him I find it hard to remember and stick to my plan.

A big part of me wants to run away screaming but another bigger part wants to climb in his lap and never leave.

Just as a panic attack is about to take over the door bell rings and all the butterflies flee, on my way to open the door I catch my refection on the hallway mirror, causing me to grin as I throw open the door. Edward is poised to ring the bell again when he sees me and busts out laughing, "Gee Irish I knew I was right about you!"

"Jerk come on in did you bring the goods?"

"Yeah" he continued to chuckle I jabbed him in the ribs I had scoured thrift shops looking for a green outfit I had dressed up like a leprechaun I had even dyed my hair red through all this I had learned on thing I was never meant to be a red head, but hey all in good fun.

"Did you dye you hair?" he asked

"It'll wash out in a couple of washes" I answered

"Good" he said back to me "you ready to sugar up all the kids in town.

That's when I get a good look at him "Oh no way this is fair" he's wearing scrubs "you said that me dressing in my work uniform was cheating how is this not? You came as a surgeon"

"Bella, Bella, Bella I'm not dressed as a surgeon" he says as he opens the bags of candy and pours them into the candy bowl he'd brought.

"You're not?" I ask

"No ma'am I'm an Intern" he says then crosses his eyes at me

I giggle at him and said "it's still cheating."

Our plans for tonight included handing out candy while watching some scary movies the list included The Messengers, The Orphanage, The Village and A Haunting in Connecticut. In that order. They were all ghost movies except for The Village.

My mom had taken the girls trick-or treating followed by a double feature of kid friendly Halloween movies at the movie theater. Dad was out patrolling the streets and Seth was helping him. It was part of a really cool program called T.O.P teens on patrol basically teen boys worked with the police department they are assigned a specific area in groups of three or four and keep an eye on things on Halloween night they're not allowed to engage just kind of detour people from misbehaving, they have walkie-talkies and let the police know if something is going down, also if the spot lost kids the stay with them so that pervs don't get to them first they contact an officer and he or she finds the kids parents.

We begun our night with The Messengers we took turns answering the door I made him pause the movies every time it was my turn. As The Orphanage came to a close we ran out of treats so I cut off the light.

"Wow did you see that ending coming?" Edward asked me

"No I was as surprised as you."

I put in the next DVD, but before settling down to watch it, I had put a pizza in the oven for our dinner so I asked Edward to take it out while I changed out of my costume I put on an old ratty pair of Seth's basketball shorts and Edward sweatshirt I had pilfered the day of the rainstorm, I also washed my face and put my hair in to a braid when I got back to the TV room. Edward had set the pizza on the coffee table along with some glasses of pumpkin juice in honor of Halloween. As we watched the movie and munched on the pizza I drifted closer and closer to Edward until I was leaning against him I glanced up at him he was eyeballing the last slice of pizza.

I smiled "You want it?"

"We can share it" he responded and held it up to me to take a bite.

I took a bite and smiled at him my heart pounding in my chest the whole time.

He giggled "What?" I asked

"Nothing you have some pizza sauce right there" he said with a smirk and wiped it from the corner of my mouth.

Then without another word he turned back to the TV and took a bite of the pizza.

"You can have the rest" I said.

I plopped my head on Edward's shoulder and settled down to watch the rest of the movie comfortably. Once Edward had finished the pizza he excused himself to wash his hands. When he got back he pulled my head onto his lap and began to run his fingers though my hair I felt myself become boneless one second the main characters where hiding from the "monsters" and the next I'm waking up in my bed.

I had a hazy recollection of my father's voice mixed with Edward's

I was kind of in and out though out the conversation but what I remember was

"Oh your still here?...did the….." said my dad's gruff voice

"….. Charlie. ….. Seth wasn't … you?" Edward's soft voice

"…..dropped him off with Renee….. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah…was just waiting…..to come home ….leave her alone"

"Let….her. I'll put her in her room"

It's….arlie I got her" Edward said as he lifted me up the last I remember is Edward whispering "I don't want to let her go just yet"

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~

Halloween had been wonderful. So were the following weeks Edward and I were now in line waiting to get in to see Held the third movie of the Taken saga I was super psyched the main character was uber cute in fact he kind of remained me of Edward they kind of had the same hair.

I was deep in thought my parents were going to have to go to New Mexico for Thanksgiving to petition for the adoption because that is where they were originally from. So I was on my own for the holiday I wanted to ask Edward what his plans were but once again I was feeling nervous.

I wasn't until we were sitting in the theater that I broached the subject, "So…"

"So?"

"My family is going to be gone for Thanksgiving and I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me?"

"Oh sorry I can't I promised my mom that I would go home for the holiday I'm sorry this was before we met"

"That's okay" I said shaking my head "I'll just mooch off of Jess and Mike"

"Actually mom wanted to ask if you wanted to join us. I just did not know how to bring it up because I figured that you would want to spend the holiday with your family but if they're not going to be in town then I'm taking you home to meet the rest of the family"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude"

"Of course I'm sure mom and Alice are dying to meet you!"

"Okay!"

"So is there any way you could get the week off so we really enjoy our time instead of rushing around?"

"Oh yeah the store closes early Saturday afternoon and does not open until the following Monday after Thanksgiving"

"OK I'll look in to airline tickets and let you know"

"Now that that's settled let's enjoy the movie!"

**Next time is Thanksgiving I have big plans for it I hope that someone is still reading this and that I you are that you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long life got away from me.**


	17. Chapter 17 Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer sorry it took so long my non twilight life got in the way but schools out so….**

Chapter 17 Sometimes

**BPOV**

As I waved good bye to my parents I did so with a heavy heart, this would be the first thanksgiving that I would not be spending with them. But on the other side of the coin I could not help but feel excited. I was going to spend a whole week with Edward yeah his parents and family would be there too but from basically breakfast to dinner we would be together no work or school to get in the way. Edward would be by to pick me when he got off of work I had talked Mike into giving me Saturday off so we were leaving tomorrow bright and early at six am so I was going to spend the night in his guest room so that we could leave for the airport.

I had my bags pack so I had nothing to do but think about the conversation with my parents.

"No way Bella. There is no way you're going to spend a week with that boy."

"Dad his whole family will be there and like I said we're just friends…."

"Stop it Bella. Stop with the just friends thing"

"Dad I can honestly tell you that up until this point Edward has not asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Charlie dear Edward is a good guy, besides this way Bella isn't going to be alone for the holiday. I think it's a good idea sweetie" my mom said to me.

'KNOCK KNOCK' I was interrupted from my musings by Edward!

"Edward Hi!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Hey Irish you ready"

"Yup just this suitcase and my pack" I said

He gave me a look and said "That's it?"

"Yeah that's all. Why?"

"Nothing it's just Alice never goes anywhere without at least two bags twice the size of this one"

"We're only going to me gone a week"

"Yeah we usually only take weekend trips."

"Wow" he put my bag in the trunk of his car and opened the door for me.

When we got to his house he put his bag in the trunk "This way all we have to do is leave in the morning and not worry about putting the bags in" he said with a smile.

After dinner we had an early night because we had to be at the airport around four am.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

"Bella…" I felt someone shake me awake "hey sweetheart we're here"

"Wha… Oh ok I'm up" I said shaking the sleep from my brain.

We were in first class, now there was a huge fight between the two of us. He had been the one who bought the tickets with the intent that I would pay him back, with first class tickets at nine hundred plus each way there was no way I was going to be able to pay him back soon.

"You don't have to pay me back Bella you're doing me a huge favor Alice called to warn me that Lauren is going to be there" he said with a look of disgust on his face

"Who's Lauren?" I asked

"Ugg you'll find out when we get there" he said effectively changing the subject.

But anyways because we were in first class we got to get off first it was great!

"So who's coming to pick us up?" I asked after we had claimed our bags

"Emmett."

I blushed.

"And there he is…"

"BELLA" I heard a bellow and suddenly I was lifted off the ground and twirled.

"Careful Em" Edward said

"Hello Emmett." I said with a smile.

He put me down and enveloped Edward in a hug "Welcome home brother".

When we finally made it outside I was hit by a blast of cold air. "Burr" I said and huddled in to Edward.

"Oh yeah here you go Bella, Alice sent it." Emmett said and handed me a coat I put it on with a sigh of appreciation.

It fit perfectly I guess Alice and I are about the same size. We loaded up into Emmett's Jeep and set off towards Forks.

Forks is a tiny town with only two traffic lights two hours away from Seattle and forty-five minutes from the closet "big city" Port Angeles I fell in love. Everything was so green. It was raining I lowered the window for a bit and smelled the rain I let out a sigh of pleasure. I heard Edward chuckle my face went red.

We drove straight though town and kept going Edward sensing my confusion said "We live on the outskirts of town."

"Ahh"

Suddenly it seemed like Emmett turned right into the forest the road was very well hidden. We pulled up in front of a huge house Emmett was getting the luggage out and Edward is helping me out of the car when I was attacked by black haired child squealing "Bella Bella Bella I'm so glad you're here we are going to be the best of friends"

"Ah Edward who's this child who's trying to climb me like a monkey"

"That's no child that's my twin sister Alice" I heard him chuckle

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach that the coat was not Alice's.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bella's face when Alice ran out and hugged the life out of her.

After Emmett and I peeled Alice off of Bella we made our way inside "Where's everyone else?"

"Dad got called in, mom and Jasper are in the kitchen and Rose and Lauren went shopping in Sequim"

"I'm surprised that you aren't shopping too Alice" I said

"Yeah well she really wanted to meet your girlfriend real bad" Emmett chimed in. He put our bags down at the foot of the stairs.

"Punk" Alice said and punched his arm we all laughed including Bella

"You guys are just like us" she whispered to me looking more relaxed.

"What did you expect?" I whispered back

"I don't know you seem bigger than life almost like you're not human"

"That's silly Bella come meet my mom and Jasper"

I pulled her in to the kitchen and introduced her to mom and Jasper at least they acted normal.

Or so I thought "Edward since both the guest rooms are being used by Lauren and her parents, they will be here sometime tonight, you and Bella can share your old room" my mom said with a sly smile on her face.

Bella blushed and grabbed my arm she whispered "Edward"

"Shh it's ok"

I put our bags in my room. She wondered around my room she stopped in front of my CD rack "Wow there's more here than at your place in Phoenix"

"Yup"

"Sooooo….Just so you know I am so not sharing a bed with you."

I chuckled "I know Bella I'll let my mom know but it would be safer if everyone else to think that we are sharing a room"

"Safer?"

"Yeah from Emmett and others" I said thinking of Lauren. I shuddered.

"So how are we pulling this off?"

"Well when it's time to go to bed we will come in here for a bit until everyone is asleep then I'll take a blanket and pillow and take my sleepy self downstairs to the living room. And be back up here before anyone else wakes up."

"Hmm sounds like a plan. Okay. What are we going to do now? Does your mom need help in the kitchen?"

"No Jas and mom are cooking it's their thing. I don't know about you but I could use a nap"

"A nap?"

"Yeah." I grabbed a pillow and the comforter off the bed threw them on the floor. "You can have the bed" I said with a wink

She blushed, but laid down and closed her eyes.

I passed out soon after.


End file.
